Aphrodite's Gifts - Hiatus
by TheDemigodGirl
Summary: Aphrodite decides to reward the Seven with gifts. What exactly does Annabeth do with them? HIATUS: I'm so sorry to do this but it wouldn't be fair to say nothing. I'm probably not coming back to this site or my stories. Thank you to my lovely followers who have read thus far and I'm sorry. Feel free to continue any of these on your own and please do tell me if you do so I can read!
1. Annabeth receives her gifts

**I got some ideas for this from hypno319 and Connorkenway00, go and read their stories, they're all really good. Authors, if you feel you deserve some credit for what I write in this, please let me know.**

 _Percy's POV_

I was in the woods, taking a walk, when a bright flash made me stop in my tracks. Annabeth was in her cabin doing some smart Athena-ey stuff, and she told me she would come meet me in the woods soon, but there was no way she was done yet. After the bright light died out, I looked and saw Aphrodite, clad in a teeny shirt that looked way too small for her, and a very short skirt that hugged her figure tightly. I got down on my knees and said, "Lady Aphrodite, what may I do for you?"

She looked at me and said, "You may rise. And it is not so much what you may do for me, but what I am going to do for you. After you have saved Olympus twice, and both times declined rewards from the gods, I have decided to reward you with gifts. None of the other gods know this, and everything you do with them will be hidden from their sight. I have made it so they will not question or even notice the fact that they cannot see you at times. Everyone in the Seven will be receiving them, but your girlfriend will get gifts that are almost the same. Percy Jackson, step forward." Confused, I stepped closer to the goddess of love and sex.

"First, you will have the ability to put anyone into a hypnotic trance, all the gods except me, by snapping your fingers. Every time you snap, they will fall into a deeper trance. When you clap, they will wake. You will also have the ability to 'claim' anyone, or make them your slave that will love you by cumming in a female's pussys. When you do so, a symbol will appear on their right ass cheek, which will glow pink every time you call on them. Once someone is claimed by you, you can communicate telepathically with them and they will follow any orders as if you are there with them. You can communicate with one slave at a time or them all at once. Finally, as the son of Poseidon, you will be able to make someone cum at will, keep them on edge indefinitely, and or make them instantly wet or horny."

"Thank you for the gifts, my Lady."

"You are welcome, hero of Olympus. I will now transport you to your cabin. You will fall asleep and when you wake, you will be able to use all of these gifts."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and I blacked out...

 _Annabeth's POV_

I put away my blueprints and books and turned around towards the door of my empty cabin. Suddenly, there was a flash that I instantly recognised as a god entering the room. I closed my eyes and when the light receded, I looked around and saw the goddess of love. I bowed and said, "Hello, Lady Aphrodite. Why are you here?"

"Annabeth Chase, twice you have fought for Olympus and twice you have caused the gods to win. Thus, I have decided to give all members of the Seven gifts. Unfortunately, Zeus would not approve, so none of the other gods will know about this. I have blocked their vision from all the members of the Seven, and have made it do that the gods will not notice or question the fact that they cannot see you. Percy Jackson has been given similar gifts as you, but if you would like to know what they are, it is his decision."

"I understand. May I know what my gifts are?"

"You will have the ability to put anyone into a hypnotic trance, even the gods, by snapping your fingers. Every time you snap, they will fall 10 times deeper into the trance. When you clap, they will wake. Whenever someone eats out your pussy, they will gain a mark on their left ass cheek and become your loyal slaves. It will glow pink every time you call on them. Once someone is claimed by you, you can communicate telepathically with them and they will follow any orders as if you are there with them. You can communicate with one slave at a time or them all at once. For being the first demigod to successfully return the Athena Parthenos, you will be given an additional gift - the ability to change your or any other female's appearance. And as a daughter of Athena, you will be given the gift to alter someone's mind. You do not have to have claimed someone to communicate telepathically with them, you can also read and influence minds, and alter someone's IQ."

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. If I have inquiries as to how my gifts work, how might I contact you?"

"Just pray to me and I will appear. Now, I have used a spell so everyone else will be driven away so no-one else will come to the cabin. You will now sleep, and when you wake, you will be able to use your new gifts. The spell to keep people away will fade when you leave your cabin, so use your time wisely to learn how to use your gifts."

"Thank you." I started to say, before everything went black...

 **So, that was a starter chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue! Opinions much appreciated.**


	2. Two people are enslaved

_Annabeth's POV_

Once I woke up, I knew I felt different. I thought about the various gifts Aphrodite had given me - changing my appearance, 'claiming' people, hypnotising people, and changing their minds. Seeing as I was alone, I decided to test the gift of changing how I looked. I focused and imagined my breasts getting bigger. They glowed grey and became bigger until they swelled so much that my t-shirt almost ripped. I shook up and down and enjoyed how they jiggled. I kept my ass the same as I knew it was already perfect - big and jiggly. I took off the rest of my clothes and looked at my pussy. There was hair growing around it - I hadn't shaved it in a while. I stared at it and concentrated as it glowed grey as well and started to recede. I kept a small triangle of hair above my pussy, because I liked it. But I knew it would get in the was of easy fucking, so I changed it so that whenever I wanted to fuck someone, or have them fuck me, the hair would shrink till it was gone, but then later it would grow back like it was now, but so it wouldn't ever grow past it. I smiled. Everything would be so much easier with my newfound powers.

One of the other abilities Aphrodite had given me was the ability to change someone's mind. I thought, _If I can change someone's, why not mine?_ I thought about my IQ level and closed my eyes. Amidst the blackness, I saw one bright number: 192. _Wow, that's high. I thought typical Athena children's average was only 150-170._ I focused on bringing my IQ higher. The number slowly started to increase until it read '250'. When I opened my eyes, I felt like I knew so much more. Athena's IQ was about 400+, but I knew if I wanted to I could make myself smarter later. I put my clothes back on, got on my knees, and prayed.

A minute later, there was another bright flash of pink, and Aphrodite appeared in front of me. "I'm assuming that since you summoned my here you have questions?"

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite. First, I'd like to ask how I communicate with someone telepathically."

"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is think of their name, and then once you see it in your mind, you'll be able to talk to them in their minds. Controlling their minds is similar too, just think of an order, and say it. For example, if you want someone to go to their cabin, don't say, 'go to your cabin', but, 'I should go to my cabin'."

"Sounds easy enough. One last question: you said I could hypnotise _anyone_. Do you mean immortals as well?"

"Yes. Every single being in this world, except for the Fates. They cannot be influenced."

"May I test my powers now?" I asked, knowing that she would not be able to know that I'd already practiced.

"Of course. Be my guest. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I think it would help a great deal..." I snapped my fingers, and instantly a glazed look appeared on Aphrodite's face.

"Aphrodite? Can you hear me?"

"Y-y-yes?" Uh-oh, I thought. It appeared that though I could put anyone in a trance, the gods could resist. I snapped again. And again. And then just to be safe, one more time.

"How about now?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. You will address me as either 'Mistress', or 'my Lady'. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"First, tell me what gifts Percy has been given."

"He can claim someone by cumming in their pussys. He can hypnotise people like you can. He can make someone cum instantly, make them wet, and keep them on edge for an indefinite time."

"Good to know. Now, I wish to test out my ability to claim someone. Get down on your hands and knees, and use your tongue to eat out my pussy, like you said must be done for someone to be my slave." She followed out my orders, then soon screamed as a brand burned on to her back. I told her to remove her clothes and I looked at her ass. There was a symbol of an own on her left ass cheek.

"You are now completely my slave. When I wake you out of this trance, you will follow all orders given to you by me without question." With that, I clapped my hands and the glazed look disappeared from Aphrodite's eyes.

"Besides me, you will also obey orders given to you by Percy. You will be okay with having sex with both girls and boys. Also, I want the power to change my clothes or flash in and out of them, to be completely immune from any god's powers, and I want my hypnotism to be much, much stronger than Percy's."

"It has been done, my Lady." My entire body glowed pink for a moment, and then the glow faded. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes. Make me my own cabin, with a kitchen, showers, a living room, bedroom, the works. Make it so no-one will question the fact that I have my own cabin, or if Percy and I or any of my slaves don't go for meals, or if we spend the whole day in my cabin. And give me the power to make myself invisible without my Yankees cap too. Then transport myself and yourself to it. When we appear in it, I want your clothes to be gone." Aphrodite snapped her fingers one more time, and my body glowed pink, then the Athena cabin disappeared and I found myself in my new cabin.

"Go wait in my bedroom," I told my first slave. "Masturbate, play with your tits and pussy, but not your ass. Do not use your powers or cum. Every second you are alone, you will get hornier and hornier, and every second you are not, you will feel a desperate need to fuck, so desperate that it feels like you will die if you don't."

"But, Mistress, I'm a goddess. I can not die."

"Do not question my orders."

"I am sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me."

"You will be punished later. Now go." She whimpered and nodded, her finger already inside her pussy, and her other hand squeezing her tits. I made myself invisible, and walked out of my new cabin.

I reached Cabin 3 **(That's Poseidon's cabin, right?)** and walked in the door, still invisible. Percy turned around when the door opened, and shrugged when he saw nothing. He turned around, and I snapped my fingers. "Percy, can you hear me?"

"Who-who's...talking?" _Drat, he's resisting._ I snapped again, my hypnotism now 100 times stronger than his. There was no way he could resist now.

I made myself visible, and said, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"First, you don't need to call me 'Mistress'. Just Annabeth will do. But whenever I say...'doúlos', you will call me Mistress. Then you will only call me Annabeth again after I say 'sofía'."

"Yes, Annabeth. What may I do for you?"

"I'm going to wake you from this trance, and when I do, you will believe and do everything I say."

"Yes, Annabeth."

I clapped my hands. "Now, Percy, I am your master. And you are my sex slave."


	3. Aphrodite's punishment

**I got a review asking about what would happen if Percy cummed in Annabeth's pussy. Well...all I can say about that is...you'll see. Don't worry, I've taken that into consideration and Annabeth knows of Percy's powers as well. Aaand...nothing I wrote saved. Stupid, fucking, iPad...argh. Be back with you after I go slam my head into a brick wall.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _"_ Doúlos. Now, after receiving all these gifts and taking control of the goddess of love and sex, I need a good and proper fucking. And I need _your_ dick in me, now."

"Yes, Mistress. Of course, Mistress."

"First, I want to know: is there any way for me to not be affected by your powers to claim someone?"

"Yes, Mistress, but you must have the goddess that gave me the power do it."

"No problem." I focused on Aphrodite's name and when I closed my eyes it appeared in the darkness. 'This is Annabeth,' I told her in my mind. 'Come to Cabin 3 immediately.'

'Yes, my Lady,' I heard her think back.

 _No one's POV_

Meamwhile, back in Annabeth's private cabin, Aphrodite, who was whimpering and moaning as she desperately shoved both fists into her pussy, stood up as if she was a robot. The owl symbol on her ass glowed grey as and flashed into the Poseidon Cabin.

 _Annabeth's POV_

Soon after I called her, Aphrodite appeared in Percy's cabin.

"What may I do for you, my Lady?" She whimpered. I noticed she had both fists in her pussy and was thrusting in with them with everything she's got. Being with people must be even worse than being alone when every moment she spent with someone she felt like her life depended on getting fucked, and she couldn't cum.

"First of all, remove your hands from your pussy and stand up straight." Aphrodite did what I asked.

"Please, my Lady. I beg you, _please_ let me cum!"

I looked quickly into her mind and was overwhelmed by how desperately she felt she needed to cum and to be fucked. This is the lady who made Percy and my love life so complicated, I thought. She needs to be punished.

"No. In fact, now you may not masturbate at all. Each second you will grow more and more horny. If you do cum, you will be punished far worse than this. Now, for the real reason I called you over here: I want you to change Percy's powers so that none of them can affect me, or anyone I choose."

"Yes, of course, my Lady." Percy's body glowed for a moment and I knew the change had been done. "What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing for now. Go back to my cabin and wait where you did before. Remember: no masturbation and no powers." I swear I saw tears in her eyes as Aphrodite nodded and flashed away.

I turned to Percy and said, "Sofía. You will now be returned to your normal state of mind. While you will still obey me if I give you an order, you are free to act on your own."

"Thank you, Annabeth. But don't you think you were a little harsh on Aphrodite?"

I raised my eyebrows. "That's the person who swore to make our love life a 'tradgedy'."

Percy chuckled and said, "Fair point, Wise Girl. Now, do you want to continue with what we were about to start?"

I said yes, and Percy immediately started to thrust into me with his enormous dick that felt wonderful.

 _1 hour later_

After Percy and I were done, I notified Aphrodite, and we were transported to my cabin. I kissed Percy and said, "why don't you go wait in your own bedroom? This cabin is enchanted so every time someone becomes my slave or is under my control, quarters for them are added."

Percy kissed me back and said, "Sure thing, Wise Girl." I then turned around and faced the matter or the goddess lying on my bed.

"Aphrodite, you may cum now." Right away, Aphrodite screamed and started to gush. Five minutes later, she finally stopped. She lay gasping and panting on my bed, all of her energy gone. "You may use your powers to recover, and clean up my room. Do not clean yourself up yet, I have someone else in mind to do that for you." She did what she was told and I told her to wait some more. "Your old rule of becoming hornier still stands, as well as no cumming and no powers. You still may not masturbate, but when you are with someone, your hornyness will stop increasing. However, it will still remain the same. I'm going to make another addition to your slave-sisters. Please flash me to the Aphrodite cabin." I made myself invisible and was transported where I asked, which was empty but for one girl.

I made myself visible and walked up to the person I had in mind. I looked into her mind and said, 'I should turn around.' She said too, "I should turn around." She did so and saw me. "Oh, hey Annabeth!"

I smiled and said, "Hey, Piper."


	4. Piper joins and Percy leaves

**I'm writing on my computer now, so hopefully it won't crash and loose all of my writing. Then again, it happened before, so...wish me luck.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

"So," I said, sitting down next to Piper. "How's your breakup with Jason doing?"

"Well, I guess I understand. He had to go and do the things for all those unrecognised gods, but I still don't know why we ad to break up about it. Well, the gift that Aphrodite gave me was that my love and sexual life would be content and even happier than it was with Jason, so I'm still pretty hopeful. What was your gift?"

"I actually got more than one, after doing 2 wars and finding the Parthenos."

"Cool! What are they?"

"Well, one of them was that I could hypnotise people by doing this." I snapped my fingers. Instantly Piper's eyes glazed over, and she said, "What may I do for you, Mistress?"

"First," I said, "Answer my questions. How often do you masturbate?"

"Every day." She replied.

"Okay. How big are your tits?"

"28DD."

"Okay. Could be better but that's fine for now. Now, I want you to eat my pussy. When you are finished, you will have no recollection of doing so."

"Yes, Mistress." Piper bent down and I flashed out of my clothes.

"Wait," I said. "First, take off your clothes." Piper complied and a sexy naked daughter of Aphrodite started to eat my pussy, using her slick tongue to give me pleasure. Soon after, a mark like the one on her mother's ass appeared, and I told her to stand up.

"Are you okay with being with girls as well as boys?"

"Yes all children of Aphrodite are bisexual."

"What are your feelings towards me?" I asked. Aphrodite said that after claiming someone they should feel a lot of love and desire for me. I just didn't do it to Percy because I know he already loves me more than anyone with the brand ever would.

"Your tits and ass are perfect. I want to have sex with you badly. Please, Mistress, let me eat your pussy. I need to taste your cum."

"You will be given the option of doing so shortly. First, answer this question. Would you like to be one of my sex slaves? Your soul purpose in life will be to give me and Percy pleasure. If you join, you will have plenty of sex, among your Mistress, and other slave sisters."

"Yes, please, Mistress. I would love to be yours."

"Okay, then. First of all: you will no longer think of Aphrodite as your mother. She will be a pitiful former goddess brought down to her knees. For know, as part of the only two slaves, your rank and hers are equal. However, you _will_ be given opportunities to advance, leading to more sexual pleasure, slaves of your own, and eventually, perhaps your own powers. As one of my best friends, Piper, you will be given a certain amount of freedom, as long as you make sure you remember your place, as my slave."

"Yes, Mistress. I understand completely, Mistress."

"When we are in public, you will behave normally. You will still retain all feelings you have for me but you will not mention anything out of the ordinary. Also, every time you think about or see me, Percy, or your other slave sisters, you will grow incredibly horny, although more for me than anyone else."

"Yes, Mistress. When may I get started?"

"Right now," I told my eager new slave. "I'm going to take us to your new house. Make sure you still keep up with your duties as the Aphrodite cabin leader." I mentally told Aphrodite to flash us to where she was, which she did.

Once we were there, I found Aphrodite still lying on my bed. "Aphrodite, I'd like you to see your new slave sister. If she chooses, she can help to end your punishment - for now." I turned to Piper and said, "If you want to, you can clean your slave sister's pussy of cum. If you do, when you give her ultimate pleasure, she will be allowed to cum and all her restrictions except for being allowed to use her powers will be removed. If you choose to not release her, Percy and I will give you immense pleasure for as long as you wish. If you do, you will not be allowed to have sex or masturbate for the rest of the day and you will be incredibly horny. Every time you see anything or have someone do to you something even remotely sexual your horniness will increase. When you are alone your horniness will rise to incredible levels, though when you have company it will go back to how it was before. This will last until you wake up tomorrow. This is your choice."

Piper thought for a minute and said, "Even if it means being restricted from having pleasure myself, leaving her like this would be mean. I think I'm going to release her."

I nodded. "Very well. Remember, no takebacks. This was your choice and you will stand with it." Piper walked next to her naked mother and started to eat her pussy. Piper's tongue explored Aphrodite's pussy, who let out small moans. Suddenly I began to feel very horny so I sat down and used my fingers to play with my pussy and tits. After a short while, Aphrodite let out a small shriek and I knew Piper had hit her g-spot as she began to cum. When she was done, Piper continues to consume the delicious liquid, and before she was done, Aphrodite came again. Finally, when Piper and Aphrodite were done, Aphrodite lay gasping on the floor, and Piper stood and stared at me.

"Aphrodite, stand up." Her exhausted and energy-drained body had no choice but to obey. "Your slave sister has decided to take upon your punishment herself. Tomorrow, to thank her, you will use all your knowledge as the goddess of sex to give her the best sex of her life, at least for now. Then, tomorrow night, you will give her a dream with Percy fucking her in the ass, me eating her pussy, and you making out with her and groping her tits." She nodded. "Use your powers to clean up my room to make it how it was when it was new and go to your own room. Masturbate there while I handle some other things. When you may come down I will make the symbol on your ass glow grey. You are permitted to cum, but if you do, make sure you clean it all up." She nodded and began to glow, but I said, "No. Walk." She stumbled out of the room.

When she was gone, I turned to Piper and said, "That was a very kind thing you did. Tomorrow, after Aphrodite rewards you, you will spend your day recruiting three more slaves for me. I will give you the temporary ability to hypnotise people, in the same manner that I can. It will be just as powerful but it will not work on me or Percy, but it will on anyone else, including your other slave sisters. Later I will give some new orders to Aphrodite so your charmspeak will work on her if you wish to be in control when she thanks you with sex. If you do recruit three girls, then you will be rewarded. Oh, and from now on, you are not allowed to wear any clothes at all in this house.

"Now, walk upstairs one flight, then take a left and two rights till you come across a door labeled 'Piper'. That will be your room from now on. Wait there until dinner time." Piper nodded and left too.

I decided to go visit my boyfriend, so I went to his room. To my dismay, he was packing an overnight bag.

"You going somewhere?"

He looked up and said, "Oh. Hi, Annabeth. I'm really sorry. I got an urgent message from my dad saying that he needed help in Atlantis. I should be back in two or three weeks."

I walked up to him and kissed him. "I understand. But what on earth am I going to do without you for that long?"

He smiled and said, "We can always Iris-Message. And besides, with all your new toys, I think you'll be fairly busy."

I pouted. "But it's not the same as you, Seaweed Brain." Thinking of an idea, I said, "Come here. I have a way to help you." I put my hands on his temples, and pictured his IQ. It was 129, which was very high for a person with seaweed for brains. I raised it until it said 200. "There. Now you should be smart enough to solve most problems."

Percy smiled and said, "Thanks, Wise Girl." He kissed me again and walked out the door. I used my brain powers to see through his eyes and saw him walking into the ocean.

It was time for dinner, but I didn't feel like going to the Camp dinner. It was time for me to get myself someone who could cook. I closed my eyes and prayed. Soon enough, I found myself in a small yet homey room. The goddess I wanted to talk to was facing away from me.

"Hello, Annabeth. What brings you here?"

"Hello, my Lady. Where are we?"

"Well, seeing as you're a daughter of Athena, I thought it might be fitting to meet in your mind. Now, why did you pray to me?"

"There's just one thing I want to do, and I'm afraid that I need your help with it."

"Of course, my dear. I'd be happy to help. What is it I may do for you?"

"First, I just need to do one small thing..." I snapped my fingers, and she froze.

"Can you hear me, Lady Hestia?"

"Yes...Mistress..."


	5. A new goddess

**review and tell me which 3 girls Piper should recruit! one is going to be Reyna. other 2 I'll leave to you guys. the part where she recruits them will be next chapter and in Piper's POV.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I snapped my fingers twice more just to be sure. Hestia may have been a minor goddess but one could never be too careful. "Face me and listen. When I clap my hands, you will wake from this trance. You will be fully aware of what is happening, though you will not remember this conversation. You will find your godly powers unusable, and you are going to eat my pussy. Once you have been claimed by me you may stop."

Hestia opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, I clapped my hands. Without hesitating, she knelt down and began to eat my pussy. She was definitely unexperienced. I was going to have to have Aphrodite teach her how to properly eat pussy later. I looked into her mind and saw that she was outraged. I thought to her, 'I should stop struggling and properly eat Annabeth's pussy.' She mumbled, her mouth full of me, what I had just thought to her. Soon enough, the brand appeared, a faint glow through her clothes. She stood up.

"What-what did you do to me?" She asked, her voice quivering. With fear or anger, I did not know.

"Not much. I just made you one of my sex slaves and now you have to be loyal to me."

"I don't believe you."

I smirked. "Oh yeah? Remove your clothes. Without your powers." I watched as the outraged goddess took off her clothing. She was in her young child form, with a flat chest and a barely noticeable ass. "Tsk, tsk. Change your form to be that of an 18 year old. Make your tits a 24DD, and make your ass big and jiggly. And make your pussy clean shaven." Hestia did what I asked and I said, "Much better. Now, this is what is going to happen: You are going to be one of my sex slaves. The idea of being with other girls turns you on. No one makes you hornier than me. Every second you are with me or think of me you will be very horny. Percy Jackson is your Master, while my orders overrule his, you will listen to him and do what he says. You belong to me."

Hestia nodded and knelt at my feet. "I belong to you, Mistress Annabeth. Please, I beg for you to forgive me for my earlier misbehaviour. I'll do anything."

"You see, the thing is, I already can make you do anything. You will be punished. And for trying to persuade me to not punish you, your punishment will be even worse."

Hestia replied, "I understand. I deserve to be punished."

"Good. Now, transport my consciousness back to my cabin and flash yourself there. Appear in this form and have on no clothes. If you are even a second late you will be punished." The room began to vibrate and suddenly I found myself back in my cabin. I waited for a while and about five seconds later, Hestia appeared. She didn't apologise for being late and so I didn't say anything. I would just punish her even more later.

"I want you to go into my kitchen and make dinner. You should have everything you need in there so don't use any of your powers." Hestia left and I thought I would go and see how Piper was doing.

I entered her room to see her rolling around on her bed. When she saw me, she let out a sigh of relief. "Mistress Annabeth. What may I do for you?"

"I thought I'd come and check up on my only non-immortal sex slave. And you don't have to call me 'Mistress', for now at least. We aren't doing anything sexual and you're still my best friend. You don't have to be so formal either."

"Thank y-thanks, Annabeth. So, did you want anything?"

"Not much. Dinner's in an hour."

"Who's cooking? I know you can't" I didn't get angry at Piper for saying that as we all knew that I was a horrible cook and I was okay with that.

"Oh, I went and made a new addition to my slaves. Hestia. We really should get the recipe for Leo's tacos, though."

Piper laughed and said, "Totally." Then she sighed. "Must be easy to add people with your powers. I'm not sure how I'll get three tomorrow."

"I have a way," I said. "Stand up."

A while earlier, I had gone to Aphrodite so she could give me the power to give other people powers like mine. She'd also given me the abilities to teleport so I wouldn't have to keep calling her and to change, add, or remove other people's clothes, but that was irrelevant.

I concentrated and Piper's whole body glowed. "For tomorrow only," I said, "You have the abilities to put people in hypnotic trances, to change your appearance, and your charmspeak is now the most powerful in the world, more than any gods' or monsters. None of these abilities work on me, but they will on anything or anyone else. I also altered your IQ to be at a 200. That should make you smart enough to come up with ways to make new additions."

Piper said, her voice filled with gratitude, "Thank you so much, Annabeth. I want nothing more than to make you happy." I smiled.

"I have a thing I need to attend to. I'll make the mark on your ass glow when it's time for you to come downstairs for dinner. Oh. Also, I have decided that you are allowed to masturbate, but only with your pussy. When we get downstairs, you and all my other slaves will call me Mistress."

"Thank you, Mistress."

I nodded and left the room. I knew that eventually I was going to make her my head slave, behind Percy. I had absolutely no reason to believe that she did not have complete loyalty.

I looked at a clock on the wall and saw that I had 45 minutes left until dinner time. _Well, everyone except Hestia who's making dinner is masturbating, I might as well._ I went to my bedroom that had a bed so big it could fit at least five people. First, I used my hands to draw circles on my tits. Then I pinched both nipples, gasping from how sensitive they were.

Still using one hand to fondle my left tit, which I brought up to my mouth so I could suck, I slowly inserted one finger into my pussy, then another, until eventually I had my whole fist in my pussy. Wanting more, I removed my other hand from my tit and shoved that in to so I was double fisting myself.

I had an idea and removed my fists. Then, using my powers, I made myself super flexible. I bent down completely so my head was in between my legs, and used my tongue to explore my pussy. I couldn't see anything, which made me annoyed, so I used my powers ad made my hair short so it wouldn't obscure my vision.

I groped and squeezed and fondled my tits, occasionally removing my tongue from my pussy so I could suck on them. By the time 45 minutes had passed, I had came ten times, which was a new record for me. I considered putting on my clothes, but then decided against it as everyone else would be naked. I then walked downstairs, were Hestia had laid out a lot of food on the dining table.

I made Piper and Aphrodite's marks glow, and in a couple minutes, they were seated at the dinner table. I told Hestia to sit down as well. I had removed enough of their godly powers so that even the goddesses needed to eat. Soon after, I told all of my slaves, "It's been a long day for me, so I'm going to go to bed. I want you all awake and in the living room by 7. Piper, you have a long day tomorrow. Aphrodite, tonight I want you to teach Hestia how to properly have sex in a dream. Hestia, your punishment will be decided tomorrow. When it is carried out, that depends." I left the three to go to their own rooms, and almost the second my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.


	6. Piper's Morning & 2 New Slaves

**_Hey, guys. Sorry about the late update. I'm really sick, super congested, sneezing all the time and that. I know that's not much of an excuse but I'm sorry. Anyways on with the story I guess_**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up at around 7. After stretching a little bit which was super easy because now I was flexible as hell, I walked downstairs to find my three sex slaves standing to attention in the living room. It was a pitiful number but later I would be getting plenty new additions. Hestia had already made breakfast which I could see through the dining room door which was open.

"You may relax. Now, for the first order of business: Hestia's punishment. Aphrodite? Piper? What do you think it should be?" I had no idea myself you I thought it would be best to let my slaves decide their fellow slave's punishment.

"I think you should give her the same punishment as me," Aphrodite said.

"No. Too unoriginal. Piper?"

"I think that you should wait until Percy gets back and have him spank her. And until then, before he gets back, she should be very horny for you, but she can't masturbate, so if she wants sexual relief, someone else had to want to give it to her. And every time she finishes saying something to you, she must say, "You are my Mistress. I belong to you."

I smiled. Piper was already pretty smart and the much enhanced intelligence seemed to be paying off. "Great idea. Hestia, that is your punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress. You are my Mistress. I belong to you."

"Good. Now, Aphrodite, it's time for you to reward your slave sister. If she wants she will be in control of you, and if she is, you must do everything she says. Piper, feel free to do whatever you want to do. She may use her powers but only to do what you ask."

"Yes, Mistress," Aphrodite and Piper responded at the same time.

"Come, Hestia. Now it's time for me to properly program you."

Before I could walk upstairs, Piper asked me another question. "Forgive me for asking Mistress but I can't help but notice that it's al girls here. How come there aren't any guys?"

Taking no offense, I answered, "Well Piper, I'm bisexual, and I don't really feel comfortable fucking any guys besides Percy I wouldn't do that to him. But I know he doesn't care about what I do with other girls. I know that as a daughter of Aphrodite you're already bi and for anyone that's not I can and will hypnotize them so that they are. That answer your question?"

Piper nodded and I walked upstairs, leaving Piper and Aphrodite to strip in the dining room.

 _Piper's POV_

I eyed Aphrodite, my eyes slowly taking in her body. She was pretty enough and had a great ass, but it was nothing compared to my Mistress's. I snapped my fingers, and said, "When I wake you, while you will still remain completely loyal to Mistress Annabeth, you will obey me for today. You will wake in three...two...one...now." When I said 'now', she shook her head, looked at me with big, pleading eyes.

"I am yours for today," She said.

"We need to make some changes first. Make your hair long and golden. Up to just above your ass. I want these-" I grabbed her tits and squeezed them. "-to be about a 34DD size. And change your ass so when I slap it, it jiggles as much as Mistress Annabeth's. I want your form to be that of about an 18 year old. Make sure your pussy is very tight and wet. I want your tits to be very sensitive, and I want you to have a clean shaven pussy." Aphrodite made all these changes to herself right away and I started to change myself too.

As a daughter of Aphrodite I could already change my appearance, but only a little bit, and it was very hard to keep that look up. With the temporary powers that my Mistress gave me, it was easy as blinking. I did not need to make sure my pussy was tight - daughters of Aphrodite always were. I expanded my tits and ass to rival Aphrodite's, until they were both bouncy and to my liking.

U"I will still be in control of you. I want you to use your experience as the goddess of sex. The things you can use your powers for are to make me cum when I tell you to, to modify the duration of any orgasm I have, and so that I will still have energy after this so I can go and do my job for Mistress Annabeth."

Aphrodite got down on her hands and knees and shook her ass at me. "Understood. Now, tell me you don't want me to fuck you right now."

I laughed and said, "Why don't you go ahead and make a couple of strap-on dildos and vibrators." She did what I asked and I told her to put it on.

She positioned the dildo at my pussy entrance and asked, "slowly or quickly?"

I thought for a short while and said, "Slowly at first but then do it fast." Aphrodite started to gently push the end of the dildo into my super tight and wet pussy. It was enjoyable but not enough. Aphrodite started to thrust in and out with the dildo, getting quicker and quicker. I assumed that Aphrodite was using her powers as I felt my climax approaching sooner than usual. When I felt that I was almost about to cum, I told Aphrodite, "Use your powers to not let me cum. Then, I want you to eat my pussy. Once you hit my g-spot, I want you to make my orgasm last for three minutes. While I cum, I want you to sit on my face so I can eat your pussy as you play with my tits. Clear?"

"Yes," She said, and she removes the dildo and slid her tongue into my pussy. With all of her practice as the goddess of sex, she found my g-spot quickly, and I came. Aphrodite removed her tongue and went around and put her ass on my face so I could lick her pussy. I pushed my tongue in and swirled it around. As my tongue explored her pussy, I reached up with my hands to grab Aphrodite's ass and squeeze it. All the while, Aphrodite was bending down and sucking on my tits, then grabbing them and my nipples, making me moan into her pussy.

After a minute, the pleasure overwhelmed me, and my muscles gave out, causing me to bring my arms down next to me. Concerned, Aphrodite removed my right tit from her mouth and asked, "Do you want me to make it stop?"

Through her pussy, I yelled, "NO! FUCKKKKK! No, don't make it stop. Keep it going!" Aphrodite complied and resumed pleasuring me as I was consumed in my long and amazing orgasm.

Finally, when I stopped cumming, I told Aphrodite, "Clean up my cum from the ground and then lie down on your back with your legs spread apart. Now I'm going to do the same thing to you." I saw her eyes light up with delight and anticipation and she got to work, lapping up the cum with her tongue like a dog. While she cleaned, I sat back against the room's wall and rubbed my finger along my pussy, but didn't put any of them in. I sat in the gentle bliss, for a short while content with teasing my pussy a little and watching the naked former love goddess lick up my cum, her beautiful bouncy ass jiggling as she moved.

* * *

Ater a while - I don't know how long - my Mistress came back downstairs. I immediately stopped what I was doing - squeezing and sucking on Aphrodite's tits and I sat on her face and she ate my pussy expertly, but that part isn't important - and stood up straight, and said, "Hello, Mistress. I assume your 'session' with Hestia went smoothly?"

Mistress Annabeth smiled largely, making her look even more beautiful. She was still undressed - like everyone in this house, only no one came near to making me feel the same way for them as I did for her. I hungrily eyed her pussy that looked dry, but with my daughter of Aphrodite powers I could tell that she was just holding it back and making it look dry - she was actually very horny. My eyes took in Mistress Annabeth's whole body as she talked about things that I didn't really pay attention to - what she did with Hestia and what gifts Hestia gave her and all that.

Suddenly, I noticed that my Mistress had stopped talking. She looked at me, amused, and said, "Do you see something you like, Piper?"

I flushed red and replied, "Yes, Mistress. Forgive me for not paying attention, I just couldn't resist. You make me feel so...so..." I couldn't find the words.

I was worried I was going to get punished, but my kind and forgiving Mistress just gently said, "It's okay, Piper. Just make sure you have enough energy to carry out your duties today."

I nodded energetically. "Yes, of course, Mistress. I will go right away. Only..."

"Only what?"

"The drawer for my clothes is empty. And I can't help but feel that walking nude around Camp Half-Blood would raise some eyebrows."

Mistress Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't we clever? The clothes issue is no problem." She waved her hand and a grey aura surrounded me. When it cleared, I looked at my body, and I was wearing knee-length black yoga pants that hugged my legs and ass tightly and an orange CHB t-shirt that showed off much of my cleavage.

"How did you..."

"When two godesses are your loyal slaves, you tend to...be granted some...unique abilities." Mistress Annabeth said wryly.

"What about panties and a bra, though?"

Mistress Annabeth shook her head. "The t-shirt fits you so people won't see anything too...revealing. It hugs your body and works like a bra, see? And even if it didn't I wouldn't say that that would be much of a problem. And I daresay that the pants fit you quite nicely."

I nodded. Even though my tits were huge and bouncy, the were still firm enough that they didn't sag. Instead, they were just the right amount of perky that they bounced around when I jumped, but didn't jiggle too much when I walked. "Well then, Mistress, if that'll be all...?"

mistress Annabeth nodded and said, "You may continue with your job. Good luck."

* * *

I walked around Camp Half-Blood. As I did, I couldn't help but stick my hand up my shirt and squeeze one of my tits a little. For some reason after I had found my true place and became Mistress Annabeth's, I had started to play with myself more and more often. I liked it though. And I didn't really care about what other people thought of me because I could always just hypnotize them to not notice anyways. Thinking about my current task, I decided that the smartest thing I could do would be to go to the place that I knew had the horniest amd sluttiest girls in the whole of CHB - the Aphrodite Cabin. There were only three people there, Lacy, a girl named Andrea and another girl named Delphine. Lacy was tidying up her bed and Delphine and Andrea were changing, Delphine with only a top and bra and Andrea with only underwear on. The three looked up and said in unison, "Oh, hey, Piper."

I nodded back a 'hey' and then snapped my fingers. Instantly the girls froze. I looked at Lacy and said, "Go outside and do something. I don't care. Don't come back to the cabin for another hour and make sure no-one else does either." Lacy left and I turned to Delphine first. She was a new camper who I didn't really know that well, having arrived at Camp while we were on the Argo II. Andrea had been here a little before me and was a super slut. Everyone knew that she would fuck anyone, girl or boy, if you asked her.

I asked Delphine, "If given the chance, would you want to become a sex slave of Annabeth and Percy?"

Delphine replied in a monotone, "No, not really."

"Listen to me: Annabeth is the most gorgeous girl that you gave ever laid eyes on. Percy is the hottest boy in the world. The idea of being with other girls turns you on, but the idea of having a three-way with Percy and Annabeth makes you more horny and wet than anything in the world. Okay?"

"Yes, Piper."

"Now, let me ask you again: do you want to be one of Annabeth's sex slaves?"

"Yes. Definitely. Oh, please, let me! I NEED to be!" As she talked, her words became more and more desperate. I could already see her pussy juices glistening through her hairless pussy, making it shine.

"You can then. But first, there are some things that need to be done. Um...k. First, take off your clothes. Both of you," I said, turning to Andrea. When they were both nude, I told Andrea to sit down on her bed and wait."

I decided to take care of business first. "Delphine, what powers, if any, do you have?"

"I can control orgasms. I can keep them on edge or make them cum instantly for any duration of time. I can also absorb the pleasure from someone else into myself or anyone else, or vice versa, as well as control the amount of pleasure I feel. When I do that I need to be touching them though. I don't have to touch them to make them cum. Oh ya I can also basically control cum in general. Like I can clean it up by will or make dried cum wet. Or make it disappear and appear in a person's mouth or on someone's is it."

"Okay. Does this power work on yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good. How often do you masturbate?"

"At least once a day. Twice if I have time."

"Okay I think we're done for now. Now go and sit where Andrea is. Touch your pussy but don't put any fingers in. Be ready because in a short while we're going to test out your abilities." Delphine complied and I told Andrea to come stand before me."

"Andrea, do you have any special powers?"

"I have very minor charmspeak, but it only works on weak-willed people. I can 'scan' people to see how horny or wet they are and I can become invisible at will. I can also scan myself."

"Okay then. How often do you masturbate?"

"After breakfast and lunch, while I shower, and after dinner sometimes." Wow.

"Why don't you do a quick scan of Delphine and tell me how horny she is?"

"Very."

"Okay. How wet is she?"

"Also quite wet."

I called Delphine over and started to take off my own clothes. "Delphine, stop playing with yourself and lie down on your back on the bed with your legs spread. Andrea, you sit next to her. Delphine, hold onto her leg."

The two girls did as I said and I walked over. "Delphine, I want you to transfer all the pleasure that you get into Andrea. When she cums, make her do so until she passes out." I finished talking and buried my face between Delphine's legs. I ran my tongue along her clit then shoved in to her pussy. I swirled my tongue around the insides of her walls. I heard Delphine start to moan, but soon after, her moans receded and Andrea started to cry out in pleasure. After I was done with Delphine's pussy, I walked over to one of the closets in the cabin that I knew held all the sex toys. I grabbed a fairly-sized dildo and walked back.

Without a word, I thrusted into Delphine's pussy. Several times I thrusted in, then pulled it out, and then in again. "Andrea, do a reading on Delphine."

Straining to concentrate as she continued to recieve a lot of pleasure, Andrea said, "She's...horny. It's killing her to be getting fucked but not feel any pleasure."

"Now scan yourself." All the while I was still thrusting into Delphine's pussy, getting faster and faster.

Andrea said nothing, but she let out a scream, from which I could pretty much tell what her answer was. She started to cum, and I stopped thrusting into Delphine. I watched Andrea for a bit, who eventually passed out after cumming for almost ten minutes. I looked around. The floor was a mess.

I turned to Delphine. "Clean all this up. Then put on your clothes and go to Mistress Annabeth's cabin. She will be waiting for you there. Bring Andrea with you." Delphine nodded and waved her hand over the mess that Andrea had made, which disappeared instantly like it had never been there. Andrea's cheeks suddenly bulged and I guessed where it all had gone to. Andrea woke with a start and started to cough, but before she could, I leant over to her and said, "Swallow." Andrea did so and the pair began to get dressed, and they left.

almost right after, Lacy entered the cabin, still with her eyes glazed over. I wasn't going to add her to my addition, but I still should give her some instructions. "Lacy, when I am absent, you will be the head counsellor. When I or Mistress Annabeth is not here, you will forget entirely about her slave-business **(A/N: what should I call it? Cos 'harem' is for males, and I have no idea...help, anyone pls?)**. Otherwise, you will assist me when necessary. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go about your day, and forget that I was ever here, or that Andrea and Delphine were just now." I snapped my fingers and strolled out of the cabin.

Now, I had one more person to go. Even then, I had two very clear targets in mind...

.

 **Long enough? I hope so. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot and that's really all I have to say. Oh and I got the ideas for Delphine and Andrea's powers from Connorkenway00's 'Percy's Harem', go check it out. Bye.**


	7. A Very Full Rest of the Day

**Hey, guys. So I know that I said the next update would be for Sally's Adventures, but I'll update that one soon enough. For now, you get another chapter of this. Um...yay? Also to answer someone's question, yes, Percy will also be a part of this and claiming girls and whatnot. He'll have more of a major role in the story later but for now it's just the girls. I'm working on the next chapter for Sally's Adventures as I write this, and I'm just going to post whichever one I finish writing first first.**

 **Also would you guys prefer more frequent but shorter chapters (maybe 1000 words twice a week) or longer but less frequent (5000+ words in 1 to 2 weeks)? I'll try my very best to do frequent and long chapters but if I can't then please pick one.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

The time was 8:30am. I was in my cabin - the Athena cabin, working on some blueprints and plans for capture the flag. I was in the middle of sketching something when I decided to check on how Piper was doing. I concentrated for a second, hoping that to the others in my cabin wouldn't find anything odd. _Piper?_ I said to her in my mind. _How are you doing._

 _I got two girls, Mistress. What should I have them do?_

I thought about it for a second, and replied. _Send them over to the cabin and have Hestia brief them about the basics and have Aphrodite teach them everything there is two know about sex like how to properly suck someone's dick or eat their pussy or use a dildo or whatever._

 _Okay, Mistress. What time will you be back at the cabin?_

 _I should be back for lunch. You should too._

 _Okay, then. Is that all, Mistress?_

 _Yes, Piper. Go on with your job and remember, you will be rewarded if you get at least three girls._ I disconnected our thought-link and got back to work.

.

 _Piper's POV_

I shook my head, a little dazed from the sudden intrusion into my brain. When my head was cleared and I could focus again, I continued walking. I was on my way to visit someone that I knew was single. She would probably not be too happy about the reason I was visiting her, but with a little 'persuasion' from me it would be a piece of cake. I headed to the cave of the Oracle of Delphi.

When I walked in, Rachel was sitting at a table near the front of the cave. " 'Sup, Rach?" I asked casually.

Rachel looked up and answered back, her tone cold. "Hello, Piper."

I frowned and took a seat across from her. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't seem to hear me. "I have foreseen the reason that you came here, and I am wearing earplugs. I can't hear a thing you say, and your charmspeak is useless against me."

I had no idea why she didn't know about my ability to change how I looked or how I could hypnotise people my snapping my fingers, but I realised that the gods not being able to know anything about Aphrodite's gifts and the results must have been affecting what Rachel could see, as her Oracle powers were from Apollo.

"Look, Rachel, I _promise_ I'm not going to use my charmspeak against you."

Rachel shouted, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! GO AWAY NOW! YOUR POWERS ARE OF NO USE-" I snapped my fingers and Rachel fell silent.

Rachel's eyes glazed over as she lost every shred of her free will. "Okay, here's the deal. I need to go through a few things. That includes seeing what...assets you have. Strip. Everything." Rachel removed her clothes. She had gourgeous tits, a bushy, hair-covered pussy - I guess being a maiden meant that she didn't have a need to shave or anything - and a decent-sized and very firm ass. "Okay. First order of business: how often do you masturbate?"

"Once a day...I can't have sex so I just play with myself a little each day..."

"Hmm. You ever had sex?"

"Once...with another girl...she helped me because I couldn't have sex with boys...I didn't like it though..."

"Well, time to change that. From now on, the idea of being with a girl turns you on just as much as being with a boy."

"Yes..."

"I know your powers and everything. Remember - even when you're a slave you still have to do your duties as the Oracle. Okay, now, what are your feelings towards me?"

"You are a really good friend."

"You don't think of me as more than a friend? I'm so sad...from now on, Master Percy, Mistress Annabeth, and any of your slave sisters are the only people you ever want to be with. Whenever you're with any of us, you get super horny and so wet that it leaks through your panties, if you're wearing any. Your favorite food in the world is our cum and you'll do anything to get it. Getting fucked by any of us the greatest pleasure you'll ever have, and you'll do anything to please Master or Mistress. What aster or Mistress say always goes. Now I'm going to ask you again: what are your feelings towards me?"

Rachel opened her mouth to respond and I could already see her pussy juices dripping onto the floor. Looks like at least part of my instructions worked then. "You are so beautiful! Please, take off those clothes so I can see what's under!" She begged. Wanting to comply, I stripped and then got down on all fours and shook my butt in Rachel's face, my ass jingling like crazy.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh, YES! Please, Piper, fuck me! FUCK ME!"

"Steady, Sunshine, I will in a moment. I think that about covers what I need to tell you...I'm going to release you from this trance. When I do, all orders I have given you and changes I have made shall stay. When I snap my fingers again, you will be released. 1, 2, 3..." I snapped my fingers and Rachel stood up a little straighter. "First, go shave your pussy clean. No hair. Later on Mistress Annabeth'll make it so no hair grown beneath your head." Rachel ran off to do what I said. I sat down on the ground and amused myself by changing my body so I could bend down and lick my own clit. I decided to keep myself this flexible so in the future it would be easier to pleasure Mistress Annabeth or Master Percy.

While Rachel was gone, I looked around for any sex toys she might have and found a strap-on dildo and a normal one. I gently eased the handheld dildo into my wet pussy and places the strap-on next to me for later. By the time Rachel came out, this time with a hair-free pussy, the dildo was all the way in. I took it out of my pussy, it dripping with my juices. I passed it over to Rachel, who licked it up clean. "Mmm. You taste wonderful, Piper."

I smiled. "How about I give you a better taste?" Rachel nodded vigorously and I handed her the strap-on. She strapped it to her waist but didn't do anything.

"Where do you want it?"

My ass was always very sensitive and despite being a daughter of Aphrodite I preferred to not be fucked there. "Pussy." Rachel nodded and eagerly started to thrust into my lubricated hole. It was okay but she would definitely need to be taught more. After while, I cried out, "Rachel, I'm going to cum!" She pulled the dildo out and unstrapped it, all the while I was holding my cum back.

Rachel buried her face between my legs and I stopped holding it back. Rachel, who was in experiences with sex, got most of the cum all over her face, but some of it got in her mouth, and she swallowed it. Rachel removed her head from between me and wiped most of the cum off her face. She smiled seductively. "I think I have a new favorite food," she said.

"Just wait until you taste what Mistress Annabeth or Master Percy have." Rachel almost salivated at that thought. "Okay, here's how it's gonna be: I'm not going to fuck you now, you go to Mistress Annabeth's cabin and wait with Andrea and Delphine. Aphrodite will use her powers and teach you how to have sex - you have a lot to learn. Mistress and I will be back in time for lunch, and if you've learnt enough and you've been a good slave, while Mistress claims you you'll get a nice dessert. Now go. I've got one more slave to do." I put my clothes back on and then left.

* * *

I stood outside one of the rooms in the Big House. I REALLY wanted to add Reyna to our addition, but she had a strong will, and would definitely try to resist when I hypnotised her. I supposed I would have to use both my hypnotism and my charmspeak. I knocked on the door, and Reyna called, "Come in!"

I opened the door a little, then stepped inside. Reyna was bent down low packing her suitcase. She turned around and when she saw me, she said coldly, "Oh, it's you." Reyna had never liked me after Jason, and the feeling was mutual. Now I had the chance to change all that. "Can I help you?" Reyna asked.

"Sure," I said, pouring every ounce of charmspeak I had into my voice. "But first, why don't you sit down?" I sat on her bed and Reyna sat next to me, looking a little confused. "I need your help with something, but I need you to relax...and lower...your...guard. Stop...fighting...it..."

Reyna's eyes glazed over a little as a result of my charmspeak, which meant that she was under it's effect, though part of er subconscious was probably still resisting. Talking slowly and calmly, still using my charmspeak, I continued, "You're tired, aren't you? You spend all of your time being praetor of Camp Jupiter, and you deserve a break."

Dreamily, Reyna repeated, "Tired...deserve...a...break..."

I kept talking. "Yes, you deserve a break. You need to be a part of something that let's you relax and get what you _deserve._ You need to stop fighting and _rest_."

"Yes...stop fighting...let my guard down..."

Reyna seemed completely pacified, so I decided to try to hypnotise her. I snapped my fingers. "Reyna?" I ventured. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes...Piper, but...why...is everything...so...foggy?" Shit. She was still resisting.

Still using charmspeak, I said, "It's okay, Reyna. Everything's fine. I'm just going to snap my fingers a few more times, and when I do, you're going to relax even more and completely let your guard down. You're not going to resist, instead, each time I snap my fingers, you're going to fall into an even deeper trance."

My voice was so calm and persuasive that Reyna nodded and replied, "Yes, Piper. That sounds...good...I...will...fall into...a deeper...trance..."

I snapped my fingers five more times, and by the time I had, Reyna's eyes were fully glazed and she was in an even deeper trance than Andrea or Delphine or Rachel. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes...Piper."

"Good." I smiled. "Your powers, if any, are?"

"I can...lend my strength...to others...but...only...in times...of great need..."

"Okay. Next question: how often if at all do you masturbate?"

"Only...when the baths...in Rome...are empty..."

"What do you think about when you masturbate?"

"Jason...fucking me...in...the pussy...and Percy...in the ass..."

"From now on, you are to masturbate every day, regardless of the people, and when you do, you will think about Master Percy fucking you in the ass while suck your tits and you eat Mistress Annabeth's pussy."

"Okay..."

"How do you feel about being in a sexual relationship with females?"

"I'm...okay with it...I'm...bisexual..."

"Good to hear. From now on, you will not be attracted in any way to anyone but Mistress Annabeth, Master Percy, and anyone under their control. Your feelings towards them will be more than what you have felt towards anyone in your life. You will spend all your waking hours thinking of having sex with them and your only purpose in life will be to please them. When you sleep at night, you will dream of the same thing as what you think of when you masturbate."

"Yes..."

"Last few questions: when are you going back to Rome?"

"I am...leaving...tomorrow...that's why...I was...packing."

"When is the next time you are coming?"

"In...two weeks...Hazel...and a...few other...Romans...are...coming too..."

"Okay. Now come with me, I'm going to take you to Mistress Annabeth's cabin. Oh, and the next time I snap my fingers, you will awaken from this trance." Reyna nodded and I snapped my fingers. Her eyes returned to normal. Reyna looked around and I added, "You don't need to bring anything. Everything you'll need will be provided at the cabin." Reyna followed me outside.

"Actually," I turned and said to her, "I want to go see Chiron about something. Wait here for a moment and I'll be right back." Reyna nodded and I went to go ask Chiron what it was I wanted. I got my answer and returned to where Reyna was dutifully waiting for me to get back.

"You find out what you need?" She asked.

"Yup. Now come on, let's get back to the cabin. Mistress Annabeth is probably there waiting."

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

I had just gotten back from finishing up with the Athena kids. I'd left Malcom in charge to handle what I thought could be achieved without me. I was just talking to a few of the new slaves Piper had sent over when she arrived at my cabin, with Reyna in tow.

I was fairly impressed with her for getting four new slaves, _especially_ one of them being Reyna. I knew that given her personality she would be hard to control, and after she tried to make a move on Percy, I didn't like her that much, though now that could change as she was my slave now. I turned to Piper.

"I've already dealt with Andrea and Delphine and Rachel - good job with her by the way. Once I've taken care of Reyna, I'll make sure you're rewarded."

Piper beamed. "Thank you, Mistress, though your approval is really all the reward I need."

I turned back to Reyna. "Take off your clothes," I commanded. She pulled off her shirt and then her bra, which was padded. Her tits underneath were on the small side, but I wasn't too bothered seeing as I could always just fix that. Reyna removed her shorts and got to her underwear, which was pretty much just a purple strip that covered barely anything. She had a strip of hair above her pussy, which I decided to leave because I liked it. Her ass was small and looked very firm.

"Okay, now I'm going to make a few adjustments." I grabbed Reyna's ass and squeezed with both hands. When I did, I sent out a glow which made her ass expand until it was almost as big as Piper's, who had the best ass next to me, but still not as good. I kept the firmness, which I decided I also liked. I then grabbed Reyna's tits like I did her ass and made them glow too. They began to expand from about a C to a DD40. I stroked her pussy hair and while doing so, made it so that it would not grow any more than how it was now.

I got up from where I had been squatting down. "Well? WHat do you think?"

Reyna squealed, which was a very un-Reyna thing to do. "ILOVETHEMILOVETHEMILOVETHEM! Oh, THANK YOU, MISTRESS!"

I smiled. "Well, I see that Piper has already got to my position as your Mistress. I just need to make that official." I gestured to my unclothed pussy and said, "Eat, and you will officially become mine."

Before I could finish my sentence, Reyna was between my legs, almost expertly swirling her tongue inside me. She quickly found my g-spot, and after a short while I came all over her. "Swallow," I said, and I think she nodded, but it was hard to tell.

When Reyna removed her head from it's position, she twisted around to see the brand that was glowing faintly on her ass. I explained to her what it was for. "It's basically to say that I own you, although your master Percy has just as much authority as I do. Every time I need you, I'll summon you by making it glow like this." I concentrated and her mark glowed brightly for a second. "It won't show through any clothes, and you'll feel it every time I summon you. Don't worry if you're in Rome and can't come right away, just as soon as you feel or see it, get in to a place with no people and I'll teleport to where you are and I placed my hands on her hand, sending her the power to teleport. "When you want to teleport, just picture the place in your mind and you'll appear there. You'll either have to be able to see it or have been there before." Reyna nodded, then closed her eyes and disappeared.

She appeared again ten feet away from me, and then looked up at me and smiled largely. "Thank you, Mistress Annabeth."

"You're welcome. Now," I said, turning to the rest of my slaves, "Who's hungry? It's time for lunch."

Before we could go to lunch, Piper approached me. "Mistress...there's something else. First of all, some of the Romans, including Hazel, who I think would make a good addition, are coming to Camp Half-Blood in two weeks. Also, I asked Chiron when the next time the Hunters of Artemis were going to visit as well. Turns out they're arriving tomorrow! If you ask my opinion, Artemis and quite a few of her followers would also be good choices, assuming you could...persuade them to give up their maiden oaths."

"Well, 'persuading' them of that will be no problem. I think I'll leave some of the girls to Percy, though. Wouldn't want to make him miss out."

Piper nodded. "That's a good idea, Mistress."

I nodded in acknowledgement and we made our way to the dining room where Hestia had provided an array of sandwich-making materials.

After lunch, I pulled Piper aside. "I said I would reward you, and I will. First, I'm going to promote you. You will be able to choose anyone as your own personal slave that you want. And second...well, just wait, and I'll make sure that later you'll get the best fucking of your life."

Piper nodded. "Thank you, Mistress Annabeth."

I opened my mouth, about to say more, but suddenly a voice spoke in my head.

 _I AWAIT YOU._ It said, and then in my mind I saw an image of the Athena Parthenos, standing tall and mighty next to Thalia's pine.

"Mistress? Are you okay?" Piper asked, concerned.

Dazed, I answered, "Yes, yes, I'm all right...excuse me for a moment, will you? I think I need to go have an audience with my mother."

* * *

I stood right next to the Parthenos, calling, "Mom? Athena? Are you there?" Nothing. I sighed and leaned on the Parthenos. When I did, there was a sudden bright flash and my mother, Athena, stood in front of me, all regal-looking in her sleeveless white old-style Greek dress and with her war helmet with her spear and shield.

I sighed, "Mom, you're visiting your daughter, not going into battle. Could you _please_ put the weapons away?"

Athena frowned, and her helmet, shield, and spear flashed away. "Is this better?"

"Yes, Mother, though I suppose asking that you dress in something from this century would be too much to ask. Anyways, why did you call be here? What do you need now?"

"Perhaps I am not in need of assistance. Perhaps I have come for a different reason."

"Umm...what reason?"

"I know that one god or goddess has come and presented you with a gift of a sort."

Instantly, my panic-alert went on and my defensive walls went up. "What makes you think that?"

"I am the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, my daughter. It was not hard to make the assumption that at least _somebody_ would attempt to reward you, especially seeing as now you've helped us gods in now one war, but two. I won't ask that you tell me what the gift is, whichever god or goddess gave it to you must have cast some sort of blocking from the gods, and if you told me, I would not hear correctly. Either way, I approve of this god's actions, and I have come to reward you as well."

My mind went blank for a moment, then started whirling fast as a though popped into my head. "You have?"

"Yes. I have only bestowed this gift on a number of people that I could count on with one hand, but I cannot think of any of my children that deserve to be rewarded more than you. You will be given the gift of telekinesis. Whenever you want to move something with your mind, actually, I'll let you figure it out yourself."

I looked around. "Umm..."

Athena waved her hand and a glass appeared in front of me. "Move this glass."

Hesitantly, I looked at the crystal-clear glass. I concentrated and thought about the glass floating into the air as I moved my arm up. The glass followed, and I moved it around a bit.

Athena beamed. "Like all of my children, you are a fast learner. You will be able to move things of any mass with little to no strain, as well as move several things as much. You won't get tired if you use this gift a lot, although if you loose consciousness you will loose control over whatever it is. You can not move liquids, that is Poseidon's territory and only his children can move them. You can to some extent move the earth or gems or stones, but you have to be able to see what you're doing."

I bowed. "Thank you, mother. Before you go, please, I want to ask your opinion on something."

Athena started to say okay, and I quickly snapped my fingers. Athena was a strong-willed and intelligent goddess, so in order to make sure that she stayed under my control, I snapped my fingers a bunch more times. When I was satisfied, I asked her the usual, 'can you hear me' thing.

"Athena, flash you and myself to my cabin. The one for me and my slaves, not Cabin 6." The world blurred and then I was in my living room.

"Lie on your back down on the floor." Athena got down. "When I release you from this trance, you will not be able to move, or use any of your godly powers. Oh but first remove all of your clothes." I clapped my hands and Athena's clothes vanished, leaving her naked, and her eyes cleared. They darted around.

"Wha-what have you done to me?" She demanded. "Why can't I move?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that in order to use my drain ability that Hestia gave me, you need to be fully conscious, so I can't do it while you're hypnotised." Hestia had given me the ability to drain traits or abilities or looks or a type of personality from people. Unfortunately once I drained something from someone to me, I couldn't give it to another person, but that was okay.

I put my hands to Athena's temples. A trail of grey went from her head into me and I felt tingly all over. I drained most of her IQ so she was just smart enough to speak and know general important things but now there was no way she could be called the goddess of wisdom. I also took most of her godly attributes so she was pretty much mortal. I made sure that if she was ever needed at Olympus, she would regain most of her IQ and her godly powers.

"Now, because you tried to keep me away from Percy, and because you basically disowned me and then sent me on a super dangerous quest to HELP you, while I claim you, you're going to be fully aware of it." I snapped my fingers. "When you awaken from this trance you will not do anything but eat my pussy. Once you have been marked as mine you are free to move." I clapped my hands again and then flashed out of my clothes.

Athena still couldn't get up or anything so I moved over till I was sitting on her face. I ground my pussy in her face and commanded again, "Eat!" Against her will, Athena started the process that would make her fully mine.

After she was already mine, I stayed on her face and made her continue to eat my pussy and use her hands to grope my ass at the same time until I came all over her. I stood up while I was still cumming and squirted all over her body. "You may get up now but don't clean yourself." Athena stood up and turned to look at her ass that now had my mark on it.

"What have you done?"

"Not much. You are now just my loyal slave and nothing more than that. Soon you'll come to love it, but first I have to do something else." I snapped my fingers a final time.

"From now on you will not be a maiden. Soon, you will not even be a virgin. You will no longer look at me as your daughter. Instead, I am your Mistress." I had no problem with fucking my mother. She was never really a 'mother' figure to me and I didn't see her as mine. She didn't even give birth to me, I sprung from her head. "You won't hate Percy anymore instead he will be your Master and you will do anything he says. You love to fuck and be fucked and being my slave and having other slave-sisters that are willing to fuck you even before you ask is a dream come true. Oh and you will masturbate multiple times a day and when you do, you'll think about Percy fucking you in the ass or you using a dildo to fuck me in the pussy. When I release you from this trance you will still listen to my every command. I am willing to give you a clean slate and let you start anew as simply my slave, but with no particular special punishment. What do you think?" I clapped my hands.

Athena looked at me with bright eyes. "Oh yes yes yes yes thank you Mistress! Thanks you for letting me not be punished. I'll do anything you want at any time ever!"

"Good, then we shouldn't have problems. Oh and one more thing, when Percy gets back you're going to give him a special gift as well."

"Sure thing! When will Master Percy get here?" She looked around as if expecting him to appear any moment.

"He should be back in a week or two. You know what, go and wait with your other sisters. I'm going to check up on him."

Athena left the room and I flashed my CHB shirt and my jeans back on. I then closed my eyes to flash to wherever Percy was.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in some sort of bedroom. Percy was on the bed, looking at me. "Hey, Wise Girl. What're you doing here?"

"Well, you haven't Iris-Messaged me yet, so I thought I'd come check up on you myself."

Percy frowned. "Well, it's a good thing I was in my room when you came. All of the rest of Poseidon's palace is underwater. You could have drowned."

I blushed. "I suppose I didn't think of that."

Percy smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry. I'd never let you drown."

I kissed him. "Well, that's reassuring. So when do you think you'll get back to Camp? It's lonely without you."

Percy looked at me. "Is it?"

"Well, I have been busy, but it's not the same! I need _you_."

Percy smiled again. "Well then, you don't need to worry much longer, because I'm only needed for a day longer, then I can come back to Camp the day after tomorrow."

"That's great! How are you going to get back?"

Percy scratched his head. "I was going to just, y'know, swim back to shore, maybe stop and see my mom on the way..."

"Well, if you want, I can arrange for Aphrodite to teleport you back once you're done. She can let you stop by Sally's house too..."

"That sounds great! Thanks, Annabeth."

"When you're ready to leave, just think about my name and we'll be able to establish a thought-link. You can tell me where to have Aphrodite transport you then." I looked at a clock that was hanging on Percy's wall. "I should probably go..."

"Okay, then." Percy gave me one last kiss and a big squeezey hug. "See you tomorrow."

I pouted. "You're going to let me leave without fucking me?"

Percy grinned a little. "Well, I've got to go soon, my dad's holding a meeting, and it's not like you don't have any other people to fuck you back at CHB."

I grinned back. "I guess you're right. Love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too, Wise Girl. See you later."

I flashed back out of Poseidon's palace into my living room. Aphrodite was teaching Rachel, Reyna, and Athena how to have sex - Andrea and Delphine were daughters of Aphrodite so they already knew the best ways. Hestia had gladly volunteered to be Aphrodite's assistant for demonstration. When Aphrodite saw me, she stopped with her teaching. "Hello, Mistress Annabeth. So did Master Percy say when he was going to get back?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. He should be getting back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Aphrodite said, "Great!" then continued with showing Rachel, Reyna and Athena how to fuck.

"Aphrodite, can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, Mistress." She stood up, leaving Hestia disappointed.

"I want you to make a special dildo that somebody puts it on, the dildo becomes a real dick, like, cums and everything. The size should vary depending on the person who wears it, like how big or long it would be if whichever girl puts it on was a boy. Oh and make it always hard." **(The idea for a special dildo like this was from dogbiscuit1967, thank you for the great idea.)**

Aphrodite asked, "May I ask what for?"

"To reward exceptional slaves. Now stop asking questions and make it for me."

Aphrodite nodded and a strap-on appeared in my hands. "It should work exactly like you told be to. Try it on."

I flashed out of my clothes and strapped the dildo around my waist. When I strapped it properly, the strap disappeared and the dildo became a real dick. I stroked it a few times. It was hard and felt like what it felt like when I touched Percy's.

I turned to Aphrodite. "What happens when I cum?"

"It's basically a real dick now, so it'll come out of there."

"How do I take it off?"

"Think about it becoming just a dildo and it will transform back into it's original state and you can unbuckle it."

"Thanks, Aphrodite." I turned it back into a dildo. "Continue with teaching my new slaves. I'm going to visit Piper. Where is she?"

"Oh she's in her room watching TV."

* * *

 _Piper's POV_

I was in my room, watching my favorite drama about relationships. I was so focused on my screen that when I heard a voice say, "I didn't know you were interested in relationships besides your own," I jumped, literally.

"Oh, sorry, Mistress, I didn't see you there. I just love watching these kinds of shows, you should join me some time."

"Maybe."

"So what have you come for?"

"I'm here to reward you." Mistress Annabeth waved her hand and my bed and desk disappeared, leaving me standing in a pretty much empty room, save for a single wooden stool and my closet. I watched as Mistress produced a dildo and put it on.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's a special dildo I had Aphrodite make for me to reward slaves. Look." Mistress strapped it and the dildo transformed into a dick.

"Wow."

"I know, right? Get down on your hands and knees and you'll be the first one to find out what it feels like to have me in you. Or more specifically, in your ass."

"Please, Mistress, don't. It hurts."

"I can change that." Mistress snapped her fingers. Everything suddenly became murky. I couldn't remember my own name, or where I was, or who it was that was standing in front of me. I heard a disembodied voice say, "When I start to fuck your ass it'll feel like normal but the more you get fucked in it, and not just by me, it'll feel better and better. Oh and from now on you love to be fucked in the ass maybe even more than the pussy." I had no idea who was talking, but their voice was so comforting and trustworthy that I decided that what they were saying must be true.

I nodded and heard myself say, "Yes, Mistress..." I guess the girl standing in front of me was my mistress, then.

The girl, said again, "When I clap my hands, you will awaken and not remember this conversation, or the fact that you originally did not want me to fuck you in the ass." I nodded again, wanting to please her. I saw her clap her hands and then suddenly, everything was all very clear.

I tried to remember what Mistress Annabeth had just said. I asked her what it was. She replied, "Oh I was just going to fuck your ass but you said no."

"What? No! Please! Mistress! I would never say that!"

"Well, if you're _suuuure..._ "

"Yes, Mistress, please!"

"Well, okay then." She placed her dick at the tip of my hole and pushed in it just a tiny bit. I whimpered from both wanting and pain. She pushed my dick in a little further so the tip was all the way in. I gasped out. "Do you want me to stop or continue?"

"More! I need it in my ass! But it hurts...but I _want it so bad..._ I DON'T KNOW!"

"Do you want me to decide for you?"

"Yes...please...Mistress..."

"Okay then." Mistress pushed in just a little farther, but then took out her dick. "I guess I won't, if it hurts so much..."

Frantically, I yelled, "NO! PLEASE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME IN THE ASS, MISTRESS!" It hurt, but I _needed_ her dick in my ass!

"But you said..."

"NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID! DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

"If you're going to shout at me, then I'm just not going to at all..."

"No! I'm sorry, Mistress! Punish me some other way! Just please, fuck me!"

She sighed. "Well, if you're so sure..." Mistress pushed her dick in my asshole just a tiny bit. "Remember, this is your choice." She shoved her whole dick in and then started thrusting at top speed. I screamed loudly but soon my screams of pain subsided and became screams of pleasure. Soon, without warning, Mistress Annabeth cummed **(wrong grammar? I don't know .)** in my asshole, filling it right up and making some leak out.

Mistress Annabeth pulled out and sat on the floor and I turned over, cum still slowly dripping out. Mistress looked at me. "I've never came in someone before. Kinda hard to do without a dick."

I smiled, pulling my legs apart just a little wider. "Well, do you like it?"

Mistress tilted her head, stroking her dick thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do. It's just an odd feeling. You can have a try later."

I opened my legs apart more, showing off my hairless pussy. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

Mistress Annabeth looked pointedly at my tight and super wet pussy. "Looks like someone wants to be fucked more first."

I crawled over to her and licked her dick once. "Your dick is so amazing..." I whispered. "It seems a shame to remove it so soon..."

"Well then." Mistress Annabeth gently pushed me over on to my back. "How about I do in your pussy, and then your mouth, and _then_ you can have a turn and be the one to fuck me." I nodded and Mistress wasted no time in thrusting in me. As she did, I reached up my arms and started pinching her nippled, making her moan out and thrust even faster. I moved on from her nipples, and started squeezing and groping Mistress's tits. It proved to be too much for her, and she came the same time I did, our cum mixing together and filling up my pussy twice as fast.

She took her dick out of me and we both lay back down on the floor, panting. Mistress shouted, "Aphrodite!" And in a second, said former goddess flashed in. "I want you to make me and Piper recover instantly from sex. Or instead, able to do it for as long as we want without getting tired." Aphrodite nodded and me and Mistress Annabeth both glowed, and I tingled all over. Instantly, I was filled with new energy.

"Is there anything else, Mistress?" Aphrodite asked.

"No. You may go now." Aphrodite nodded and flashed out. Mistress turned to look back at me. "Ready for Round 2?" I nodded.

Mistress had me lie back down and I opened my legs for her again. Before she started, she said, "Wait. Do you have an extra dildo?"

Confused, I answered, "Yeah, sure, why?"

"No reason. Bring it out."

I walked over to the drawer where I kept my stuff. I pulled out a random dildo from it and handed it over to her. "Mistress, the cum in me is getting dry."

"Well," she replied, "Let me fix that for you." She waved her hand and all the cum in my ass and pussy that was starting to dry up became wet again. "Now, any cum on you or me or any of my other slaves won't dry at all. And since, well, wait a moment."

She closed her eyes for a short moment. When she opened them, she saw me looking at her questioningly and she said, "I just told Delphine to come here."

In a minute, Delphine opened the closed door and entered the room. "May I do something for you, Mistress?"

"Yes," Mistress Annabeth replied. "Lie down on the floor." Delphine did as requested and Mistress put her hands to Delphine's temples and a small pink glow travelled from Delphine into Mistress. When the glow stopped, Mistress said to Delphine, "You may go now." Delphine nodded and exited the room.

"What did you do?" I asked when Mistress turned to face me again.

"I absorbed her powers to control orgasms." When Mistress didn't offer any further explanations, I didn't say anything else.

"Okay then. Well, wanna, you know, keep fucking?"

Mistress nodded. "You want to lead or me?"

"How about I do?" She nodded again and I wrapped my legs around Mistress's waist and pulled her down onto the ground. She lay on her back as I first grabbed her dick with my hands and stroked it a little. Then, I brought it up to my mouth and sucked for a while. Finally, I rolled onto by back and pulled Mistress Annabeth down so she was on top of me. She inserted her dick into my pussy. Even after all this fucking, it was still tight as hell, if not tighter, and she had to push to get in. I used my powers to make my pussy loose and she easily slid her dick in. The second it was in, my walls clamped tight on her dick.

Mistress Annabeth shuddered with pleasure at the feeling, and she came in me again. Quickly, I made my pussy loose again and quickly removed her dick, still squirting, and shoved it in my mouth. Mistress's eyes widened but she made no attempt to remove her dick. When she was done, I swallowed, and said, "Absolutely delicious."

Mistress smiled, neither of us tired due to Aphrodite's 'enhancement'. "What about you, Piper? You've only came once so far. This is supposed to be _your_ reward."

"Well...you have Delphine's powers now, right?"

"Yup."

"So...why don't you just use them to make me feel so much pleasure that I cum right now?"

"Hmm...could work. But that seems just weird...how about this?" She concentrated for a while and then her dick transformed back into a dildo, which she handed to me. "I'm going to trust you to keep this for me and not use it unless I give you permission."

"You can trust me, Mistress." I cleared a special area in my closet for the dildo so I wouldn't get it mixed up with any others.

"Sit on this stool." Mistress pointed at the wooden stool in my room that I'd forgotten was there. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I sat down where she told me to anyways.

"Spread your legs." Again, I complied. "Every bit of pleasure I give you is going to be intensified by ten times."

Without saying another word, Mistress Annabeth spread apart my legs and ran a finger up and down my clit while sucking on each of my tits in turn. She was using her newly acquired powers and I was already on the verge of squirting. The final straw for me was when Mistress removed her finger and buried her face between my legs and used her tongue to search my pussy. When she hit my g-spot, I started squirting like crazy. Still, Mistress kept licking it up from between my legs and it was only when the pressure was too great that it practically forced her head out did she remove it. Her face was completely covered in cum, and she waved her hand and it disappeared.

She looked at the clock. "It's dinner time," she said, standing up.

"Umm...Mistress? Can you clean me up?"

"Nah. I like you like this."

"Well then..." I looked down at my pussy, which was still squirting cum everywhere. "Can you at least stop making me cum?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Oh, no, I very much do, Mistress, it's just that I'm worried about dripping everywhere if I go down."

"That's no problem. These floors are enchanted so once cum hits the floor it disappears, unless I wish otherwise. And as for the continuous cumming, I think I'll keep you like that. It'll only stop when you leave this cabin if I need you to. Since you won't get tired from it after what Aphrodite has done, now you can provide a supply of cum anytime anyone feels like it."

"What, so you're going to use me like...like a _water fountain?_ "

Mistress shrugged. "Pretty much."

"But...but...but..."

Mistress rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, and everything blanked out again...

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

"Piper, you have no problem with being used for this purpose. You feel honoured to have such an important position and you enjoy being able to provide your Mistress and fellow slave sisters with your delicious cum. You will not remember this." I clapped my hands again.

Piper blinked once, and said, "Come to think of it, I don't know why I was so against this. I think it's a great idea!

"Great. Now, let's go to dinner. And think of it this way. Now anytime _you_ want to drink it, you can too. It's not like only _other_ people can drink your cum."

"I guess you're right."

I waved my hand and all of Piper's things returned to her room.

"Oh and one more thing. Who do you want for your personal slave?"

Without missing a beat, Piper responded, "Reyna." I laughed.

"Then Reyna will be yours. I'll tell her later."

"Thanks, Mistress."

"No problem. Let's go down now."

 **There you go, guys. Again, sorry for the delay. Now I'll make sure I finish the next chapter for my Sally story before I start the next chapter for this. Oh, and just pretend that Percy was only needed for a week instead of two or three. And I'm sorry but I kinda forgot that Annabeth clapped to unhypnotise people just roll with it okay? Anyways bye! Hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter! (Longest one I've ever wrote)**


	8. The Huntress Joins

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just went on a trip to Indonesia, and while it was beautiful, there was no internet connection at all! But I'm back now, and I'll try to do more frequent, if shorter, chapters as requested. Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Dinner passed pretty much uneventfully, and I slept dreamlessly that night. In the morning, I went down at probably around 8:00. It was still early enough for breakfast at the dining area, so me and the girls went out and ate, after I made sure that Piper's cum wouldn't leak through her torn-edge jean-shorts that were wayyyyyy to short for her - i didn't feel like giving her any panties or bras, she didn't need them, and the shorts were literally so short that the panties would have shown through.

Chiron made an announcement while we were eating. "Children, please listen to me. The Hunters of Artemis will be arriving tomorrow afternoon at around two. They were originally going to arrive tonight, but they're postponing their arrival. Please be prepared for them to come, and remember: please treat their wishes to remain maidens with respect. We don't need a repeat of the _last_ time." He sent a look at a few boys who had stupidly tried to flirt with some of the Hunters and had ended up needing to go see Will Solace. I knew I wouldn't have such problems. I already had a plan in mind on how to gain control of the hunters, a plan I knew wouldn't fail.

After I was done eating, I prepared to go back to my cabin, but before I could, Chiron called me to him. "Is something the matter?" I asked, the picture of innocence.

Chiron smiled at me. "Oh, no, I just have someone who wants to see you." He lead me to the Big House, and pointed me towards one of the rooms. "Go right in," he said. I thanked Chiron and opened the door, to find the smiling face of none other than Thalia Grace looking at me.

"Thals!" I exclaimed, letting the door swing shut as I rushed to hug her. "What are you doing here?. I thought the Hunters weren't going to arrive until tomorrow?"

Thalia laughed. "The rest are. I just thought I'd come a day early to spend some time with my best friend a little cousin. She winked. "Where is that Kelp Head anyways?"

"Poseidon needed his help with something. He should be back tomorrow, though. Probably a short time after the Hunters get here."

"Great, can't wait to see him. So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Can I just show you?" I asked.

Thalia laughed again. "Sure, go ahead."

"If you say so..." I snapped my fingers, and just like that, Thalia was under control. I knew she was a strong-willed girl to begin with, and being a Hunter of Artemis, she had some of Artemis's spirit in her, so I thought I had better make sure she was as under my control as I thought she was.

"Thalia? Do you head me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Answer truthfully: is there any part of you that is not under my control?"

"No, Mistress. I am all yours."

I smiled to myself. "Damn right you are." To her, I said, "I am going to bring you to my cabin. As we walk, act as you usually would. When we get to my cabin, you will be as you are now." Thalia nodded, and I said, "Okay, then, come on."

I led her back to my cabin, where I brought her to my room.

"Do you have any romantic feelings for anyone?" I asked her.

"No, Mistress."

"Let's change that." I did the usual stuff, programming her and whatnot, and then released her from her trance, but when she tried to eat my pussy in order for me to claim her, it was as if there was a barrier between us. I found it odd, so I decided to experiment.

I ordered Thalia to strip down so she was naked. I found that I could still change her physical attributes, like the size of her tits and ass, but when I tried to touch her tits, ass, pussy, all that, I physically could not.

"Mistress, I think it's because of the maiden vow I took, I cannot physically have sex."

I thought for a bit. "Is there any way to change that?"

"Well...I suppose that, if given enough time, you COULD force it, but that would take at least a couple of hours. The simpler way is to get Artemis to change the vow, or release me from it. Releasing me from it would mean that I wouldn't be a Hunter anymore, while simply changing it would mean that, while I would still have the Blessing of Artemis, I can have sex."

I decided that I didn't feel like brute-forcing the claiming, so I asked, "Do you have any way to summon Artemis here?" Thalia frowned in thought.

"As the leader of the Hunt, I can call to Artemis and hope that she arrives, but I should probably be alone if Artemis comes. Otherwise, she would ask questions."

I nodded. "You summon her, I'll stay here, invisible, so I can hypnotize her."

"But, even if she can't see you, she'll be able to sense her presence."

"No-one can. Here, let me show you. You said you have the spirit of Artemis in you, right? So, you should be able to sense the presence of people too?"

"Yes, the Hunt's leader has a few of Artemis's powers, as well as the Blessing of Artemis."

"Go on, then, try and sense how many people are in the room."

Thalia closed her eyes. "Right now, I can sense the presence of two people, you and me."

I made myself invisible. "How about now?" I asked.

Thalia opened her eyes with astonishment. "I can hear you, but I can't feel your presence at all."

 _Can you hear me like this?_ I asked Thalia in her mind.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay," I said aloud. "That's how I'll communicate with you while Artemis is here. Just do as I instruct. I'll pretty much mind-control you, but give you enough leeway so that you'll still act like you, and she doesn't suspect anything. Good?"

"Yes, Mistress."

 _Okay, then. Put your clothes back on and Summon Artemis. Oh, and remember to still call her 'Lady' Artemis and all that. Can't have her suspecting anything._ Thalia nodded and did as I asked. She chanted, "Lady of the moon, Goddess of the Hunt, I, Thalia Grace, call to thee, Lady Artemis."she kept her eyes closed and her hands in a praying position. For a short while, nothing happened, but suddenly, there was a flash of silver, and when it cleared, Artemis was standing in the room, in front of where Thalia knelt.

"Well, Thalia? I trust you have a reason to call me here?" Artemis inquired.

I mentally told Thalia what to say, all the while sending my charmspeak to her, and slowly, with my help, she persuaded Artemis to lie down on my bed, relaxed and with her guard completely down.

Artemis had no reason to suspect that Thalia wasn't loyal to her anymore, she trusted her completely. So when I snapped my fingers to hypnotize her, I only felt a little resistance. I snatched my charmspeak back from Thalia and put all my power into one word, no longer speaking calmly and gently, but forcefully, and sharply. "Obey," I snapped. When I did, I felt the last little bit of resistance die away, and Artemis was stripped of her free will.

I made myself visible again, and looked down at Artemis, where she lay passively on my bed. It was almost too easy, I thought.

"Artemis," I said, looking her in the eye. Blank nothingness stared back at me. "From now on, you are no longer a goddess. Your Hunt will be mine. From now on, you will be nothing but my slave. Later, I will make sure that you are...briefed...on the ways of being a Slavs of mine, but first, I want you to change the vow that all girls take when they become a huntress of yours. They can keep their immortality and their spirit of you or whatever, and their archery skills, but from now on, they do not have to be maidens. In fact..." I smiled to myself. "In order to be a FULL member of the _new_ Hunters of Artemis...they must have had sex with me and been claimed."

Artemis sat up and looked at me, those dull silver eyes looking at nothing. "It has...been done," she said.

"Good." I turned to Thalia. "Let's see if that's true. Stip. Now." Thalia complied, and her naked body faced me. I grabbed her tits and gave them a squeeze. "It worked. Great." I wanted to take my time with her.

"First, let's make these-" I places a hand on each of Thalia's tits. "-bigger, and bouncier." Her tits swelled slowly - I liked watching them get bigger and bigger - until they were huge. Thalia did a little jiggle, and they bounced up and down, only stopping when I grabbed onto them and stopped the bouncing. I pinched Thalia's nipples. "Oh, and let's have you lactate as well." Nothing happened, but I could feel the change in her.

I moved onto her stomach area. I passed a hand over it, giving her still a flat tummy, but hiding all the muscles she'd built people from running all the time. Then, to tease her, I slowly ran a finger along her clit, as if about to dig my fingers into her pussy...but stopped, and removed my finger. "We'll just save this for last," I whispered, and Thalia whimpered a little, but didn't say anything.

Next on my list: her ass. It had always been small and rather flat, something I'd never had to change before. But now...I made her ass grow until it was as huge and bouncy as her tits. I gave her as a good slap, and it bounced for ages. One of the best bubble butts I'd ever seen, even if not a natural one, like mine.

"Now," I said, "Your age won't do. You're in the body of a-what, 16 year old? Well, i'm 18, and I rather like fucking girls more closer to my age." I took a step back and accelerated Thalia's growing, until what had used to be the body of a very sexy 16-year-old was the body of an even sexier 18-year-old.

Thalia's hair had also grown down to her kneecaps. I shrunk it a little so it almost reached her ass, and made the black glossier, and made her hair thick and full and smooth. I also stopped her period and made hair only grow on her head, so her pussy hair was gone.

Just looking at her made me horny, and a thought came to me on how I could use it. I turned to Artemis. "Go see Piper. She will program you. When she is done, you will be released from the trance, and will join Aphrodite, who will teach you how to properly have sex." She nodded and left. I turned back to Thalia. "If you want me to fuck you, then first, you have to prove your worth by making me cum. Oh, and you can't cum until I do."

"But Mistress, I've never had sex before. I dunno how to pleasure you properly."

"No problem." I grabbed her head and 'downloaded' all the information and experience she needed in order to fuck properly. "Now, come on." I used my telekinesis to move my bed out of the way and pull up a chair, which I sat on, and spread my legs wide open. "Dig in."

Thalia eagerly dove right in, burying her face between my legs. I used the powers I'd took from Delphine to transfer all my pleasure into Thalia. Every time I felt Thalia getting close to my g-spot, I mentally nudged her away. At first, I had to transfer it only every once in a while, when the buildup got to great, but I started needing to more and more frequently, until I couldn't stop. When that happened, I told Thalia, "Stand up."

She did, and I continued. "When I cum, you will swallow all of it, or I won't fuck you today." Thalia nodded, and with a slight wince, I drew all of the pleasure I had forced into Thalia back into myself.

Almost immediately, I screamed and let loose, a torrent of cum gushing out. I grabbed Thalia's head and forced in back between my legs, making sure she got it all. With much delight and little effort, Thalia swallowed all my cum - which was not a small amount - and sat back. She looked at me and said, "I never thought you would taste so good, Mistress."

"What?" I said. "You thought it would taste worse?"

"Nah," Thalia said. I guess I was glad that her personality had kept some of her sass. Without it, Thalia wouldn't seem like...Thalia. She continued, "I just didn't know it was possible to taste like this."

"Well, now you know. Wait for me in here for a moment, will you?"

Thalia nodded, and I teleported myself to Piper's room, where she was just finishing her briefing with Artemis. "Hey, Pipes. I just need that special dildo I asked you to hold on to, the one from Aphrodite." Piper opened the drawer and handed it over to me. "Oh, and when you're done with her-" I pointed to Artemis "-feel free to do whatever you like. The goddesses can use their powers when you tell them to, within reason. Oh, and Thalia is going to be your equal, so you two are going to be like co-co-leaders. Make sense?"

She nodded. "I...guess?"

"Kay then. Bye," I said, and teleported back to where Thalia was waiting. She nodded at the dildo I held in my hands.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"You'll see," I said, as I strapped it on. I willed it not to change, so Thalia thought it was just a normal dildo.

"Lie on the bed, legs spread apart," I told her. Thalia complied, and as I thought that I'd made her wait long enough, I didn't wait and thrusted right in.

I could tell that she was getting closer and closer to cumming, but every time I felt she was about to, I siphoned off a tiny bit of the feeling, so she was always about to, but didn't. Just when it got to the point when I was about to cum, I willed the dildo to change.

Thalia let out a little cry of surprise when she felt the dildo change, especially since it got considerably bigger. I cummed right in her pussy, filling it up. I willed myself to keep cumming, and told Thalia to close her eyes. She did, and I pulled out of her, and then told her to roll over, simultaneously using my powers to keep the cum from spilling out of her. I pushed right in to Thalia's ass, and she cried out in pain, her asshole sensitive from a lack of sex. I ignored her pain, and waited until the cum started spilling out, and then I removed my dick from her.

"Well? What do you think? A good first sex or not?"

Thalia could barely speak, and merely nodded.

"Well, just know that there'll be more later." I willed the dildo to change back, and I took it off.

"Pretty interesting toys you got there," Thalia said, gesturing at the dildo.

"Hmm? Yeah. Gift from Aphrodite."

"Cool."

"Yup." I let Thalia catch her breath, and then when I felt that she was okay, I snapped my fingers and sent her back into a trance.

"Okay, Thalia. First thing: from now on, your pussy will always be super tight, tighter than anyone else, except maybe me. Also, your ass will remain super sensitive. In fact, you'll feel even more pain than usual when it's from sexual things. But you will heal faster than the average person. Also, you don't really need to be a daughter of Zeus anymore, and since now we have Artemis under control, I can change that."

I put my hands on Thalia's head. "From now on, you will be a daughter of Artemis. You will no longer have the abilities of a daughter of Zeus, but instead the powers that a child of Artemis would have if she had one. You will have the physical traits and temperament of a daughter of Artemis, although any modicfications I made will remain. Artemis is your godly parent now, but you will keep thinking about her as your slave sister."

I took a step back as Thalia's body glowed first sky-blue, and then the glow faded, and was replaced with a silver one. Thalia became probably an inch taller, and her hair changed from silky jet-black to grey with a smooth silver sheen to it. Her eyes changed until the irises were a solid silver, which seemed to glow with...was that moonlight? Her eyelashes also became long, thin, and delicate, and - odly, - her fingernails had a shiny silver colour, as if someone put on silver nail polish, only permanent.

When Thalia stopped changing, I said to her, "Answer truthfully, or with what you believe to be the truth, everything I ask."

"Yes, Mistress," Thalia said, her voice both softer, and stronger too.

"Who is your godly parent?"

"My godly parent is Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt."

"How is Zeus related to you?"

"He is my grandfather."

"What powers do you have as a result of your godly heritage?"

"I can create moonlight with my hands, and manipulate it. I can see in the dark, and my eyes glow in the dark, although I can turn it off if I want to. I can run two times faster than an average person in daylight, and up to five times faster in moonlight. I also have some degree of super-strength."

 _Damn,_ I thought. Artemis's children were OP. No wonder she didn't have kids, if she did, Zeus would kill them all out of paranoia.

To Thalia, I said, "Okay. I guess those powers are okay for you to keep. And since you're obviously physically superior, I guess you'll just have superspeed anyways. And you'll have mild charmspeak, strong enough to control mortals, but not demigods."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress."

"Very well. When I wake you from this trance, you will have no recollection of being hypnotised, or of ever being a daughter of Zeus."

Thalia nodded, and I clapped my hands. Since her eyes were silver, I couldn't tell if her eyes unclouded or not, but she shook her head as if trying to get water out of her ear, and said to me, "Well, Mistress, you just gave me the best fucking of my life - even though it was my only one - so how about I return the favor now?"

I smiled. "I don't see why not."

I strapped the dildo back on, and willed it to become a dick. I sat down on a chair, and told Thalia, "Deep-throat. Swallow any cum. You can cum whenever you have to." Thalia nodded and took the whole of my dick into her mouth.

I used my powers to make her cum sooner than she normally would, and within five minutes, she'd came three times. I thought to myself, _I made a great choice with this one..._

 **So, I had no idea how to end that one, so I just stopped it here. I've not been getting enough sleep lately, so I'm going to go to bed soon (really early ik but srsly I am SO sleep deprived right now), so not much today. Next chapter will hopefully have POVs from Thalia, Piper OR Reyna, and maybe Artemis!**


	9. The Daughter of Artemis

**By the way, so before Thalia was claimed, all she remembered was being a daughter of Artemis, but AFTER she was claimed by Annabeth, she had memories of being a daughter of Zeus AND Artemis - the memories for the latter is basically how her life would have gone if she was Artemis's daughter instead.**

 _Thalia's POV_

When Mistress and I were done, we went down to meet the rest of my new sisters. Mistress gathered everyone in a group to make an announcement. "Okay, girls. Now that Artemis is one of my slaves, we can finally use her Hunters. Later, I am going to claim all of them, and you will become members of the 'Hunt'. Then, if anyone asks you to date them, you can tell them that you're a Huntress. Also, Piper and Thalia are going to be your two vice-leaders. Piper will be in charge of the new 'recruits', she will help me 'program' them, and later I will claim them properly. Thalia will be more of someone that you can just use to fuck whenever you want - and however you want. You can, in a way, 'book' her, and during that time, she will be subject to your commands. Whatever you want her to do, or like, she will, even though her original commands from me can not be ignored. You okay with that, Thalia?" Mistress turned to me.

I was okay with anything my Mistress asked, and so I said, "Fine, Mistress. How will the 'booking' system go?"

"Basically, if anyone wants to fuck, as long as you're not already fucking anyone else or busy, they can fuck you. I'll give you your own special dildo that can change like mine, but you're only allowed to use it when you're fucking someone else, and not just yourself. Any other questions?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good. Now, the rest of the Hunters are coming soon, right?"

"Yes" "Yes, Mistress" Artemis and I said at the same time.

"If you want, Mistress, I can go tell them to come earlier," I said.

"But, won't the other Hunters question Thalia's sudden change in appearance?" Piper asked. "I mean, a daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Artemis look very different."

"No," Mistress Annabeth said. "It'll be as if she was always Artemis's daughter, it'll be normal for them." Turning to me, she said, "So feel free to use any of your daughter-of-Artemis powers. Also, they should obey your every command, as if it was Artemis telling them, since you're technically her daughter now."

"Okay, Mistress. Should I go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mistress began talking to the rest of the slaves, and I left the cabin. I tried using my new superspeed. It took a few tries, but soon I got the hang of it, and I circled the entire Camp in a second flat. My perception of time completely changed - in order to compensate with my speed, my brain had to process things faster. But it wasn't like I was moving at normal speed and everything else was slower, I just could see things in microseconds and thus I avoided running into things. Confident of my abilities, I took off towards into the forest.

I didn't know where the Hunt would be, but a mysterious force directed me. I supposed it had something to do with my parentage. At times, it got dark, but when it did, I felt my eyes feel funny, and I assumed they were glowing. Suddenly, I could see everything as if it was day. I guessed my night vision was kicking in. I kept running, and in a few short minutes, I was at the campsite where the Hunters were.

I zipped in, stopping in the middle of the cluster of girls. "Hi, Lady Thalia," one of the Hunters, Kilo said. Part of me was surprised to be called 'Lady Thalia', but the other part - the daughter of Artemis part - expected it. It was a little confusing juggling two sets of memories, but not that bad. Mostly I just did what came naturally to me, and usually that worked.

"Hey, Kilo, girls. What are you doing here?"

"We were just resting for a moment before we kept going, M'Lady," Kilo replied, bowing her head respectfully.

"I know you were supposed to arrive in the evening, but the plans have changed - I want you at Camp as soon as possible. How quick can you get there?" I asked.

"I think we've rested enough. If we leave now, we can be there in an hour, an hour fifteen minutes," another Hunter, Julibee said. I made a mental note to mention Kilo and Julibee specifically to Mistress Annabeth - I thought they both would make specially good additions.

"Great. See you there," I said, and took off again.

In no less than fifteen minutes after I left Mistress Annabeth's cabin in the first place, I was back. I explained to her how the exchange had gone, and when the Hunters should arrive.

"No problem," Mistress said. "You should be here when they arrive though, make it easier."

"Sure, Mistress," I replied. "Anything else?"

"No, not really. Well, actually, Piper has requested to be the first one to properly break you in. Normally, I would be the one to, but I'm going to let her just this once." Mistress Annabeth turned to Piper, who was sitting next to her. "You girls have an hour."

Piper eyed me and told me to follow her. She brought me into her room, where she closed and locked the door behind her. "So, I don't know you very well, except for that one time when we met," she said. Piper started to take off her clothes, revealing her big, bouncy tits. "But since we're both now co-heads of Mistress Annabeth's slaves, I think we should probably change that." Piper took off the rest of her clothes. "Because now, you're mine for an hour."

Piper told me to take off my clothes as well, and I felt myself doing everything she said (willingly) as Mistress Annabeth's new commands kicked in, and my free will slowly slipped away...

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

I was minding my own business when Aphrodite suddenly flashed into the room. "Mistress Annabeth," she gasped. "Lady Hera wants to see you." I frowned. Hera despised me and I felt the same, so I had no idea what she could possibly want.

I supposed I should go see what it was Hera wanted, so I told Aphrodite, "I'm going to go see her, then. You're in charge till I get back." I told all of my slaves the same thing in their minds, and then made myself invisible and teleported right outside the Empire State Building. It was crowded with people, so I slipped inside a building, walked into a free bathroom cubicle, made myself visible again, and walked into the Empire State Building. I walked up to the doorman **(Lel is that even what he's called? I dunno, and I'm too lazy right now to go check)** and asked for the key to the 600th floor.

"No such thing," he said in a monotone.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, two-time saviour of Olympus, and retriever of the Athena Parthenos, so you'd better give me the key now," I said. I saw his eyes widen in recognition and he passed me the key. Back when I was designing Olympus, I'd had to go through that with him every day. I decided I should probably stop it, but first I had to go deal with Hera.

I exited the elevator the second it reached the 600th floor, and walked into the throne room, where Hera and Zeus were talking. When Hera noticed me, she said to Zeus, "Why don't you go and leave the room, dear? I wish to talk to Miss Chase privately." Zeus left, and Hera turned to me. She got off her throne and shrank down to normal-person size to stand in front of me.

"Annabeth Chase," she said, looking at me indifferently.

"Lady Hera," I bowed as I wondered what she could possibly want. My question was answered when Hera opened her mouth to speak.

"I understand that we've had our differences, but after you so selflessly saved Olympus twice, I have decided that I will graciously forgive you and will hence forth no longer hold a grudge against you."

Inside I glowered. _She tormented me for several years, kidnapped my boyfriend and wiped his memory, and after I saved Olympus and all the gods all she does is 'graciously forgive me'?_ On the outside, I merely nodded and said, "Thank you, Lady Hera."

Before she could dismiss me, I slipped inside her brain and suggested that she also reward me will some sort of special ability. Hera frowned slightly, but still said, "As well as forgiving you, I have also decided to reward you by..." Hera paused, seemingly unsure of what to say.

I used my telepathic powers again to give her an idea. "I'm going to gift you with an ability that will cause you to automatically change your appearance to whatever person you happen to be in the presence of's preference. What they think looks 'hot' will be what your appearance automatically changes to, but they will not notice any difference from what is usual. And this will not just be what they see, your physical features will change. This power will only work on other demigods and mortals, of course."

I used my mental powers again to give off the impression of innocence, and plant the thought that I would never use any of my powers to harm or manipulate an immortal in Hera's mind. "Well, all right," she relented. "Your powers will also work on any immortal, except for the Fates." This I accepted. It wasn't like I planned on ever seeing the Fates anyways.

I bowed again. "Thank you, Lady Hera." For a moment my skin tingled, and when I looked at myself, my whole body gave off a silver-gold regal-looking glow. Then as the glow softened and died down, I felt my body begin to change. I felt myself grow older (I assumed I looked around twenty-five, though my mind was still that of an 18-year-old), my hair turn reddish-brown with gold streaks and grow longer and tie itself in a loose braid that went over my shoulder and all the way past my hips, my tits got a little smaller and less bouncy, my ass bigger and firmer, and - when I looked into one of the mirrors that the throne room was filled with (Apollo wanted to always be able to see himself), my eyes were a solid, shimmery gold instead of the usual grey. I guessed that this is what Hera found attractive. Then I shook my thoughts from my appearance. I had something else I needed to do.

"Lady Hera, might I just ask one thing?"

Hera frowned. "What might that be?"

I mentally urged her to step closer. _I need to go closer to Annabeth. I need to look straight into her eyes._ I sent her the telepathic message and she did as I told, staring right at me, her entire body less than a foot away. "I need to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I said, and snapped my fingers immediately. As the queen of all the gods, naturally I expected a little resistance, but I just snapped my fingers one more time and the spell was sealed.

"Hera, you are now my slave."

"Yes...Mistress..."

"You no longer have any free will. I will command you completely, and you will only do as I say and no more."

"Yes...Mistress..."

"First, I want you to break things off with Zeus. Tell him you're tired of all his cheating and he can find a new queen. You're done."

"Yes...Mistress..."

I waited as Hera stood there. She didn't move.

"NOW! And act normally."

Hera nodded. "Yes...Mistress...I will...go...now..."

Hera disappeared in a flash, reappearing after a minute or so.

"Were there any problems with Zeus?"

"No...he was happy...to end it...so...now...he can be...with...other women...without...worrying about...me..."

"Good. Now, teleport to my cabin. Go find your own room and stay there or whatever. I'm not going to claim you - I think Percy deserves the honor of claiming you, you bitch."

Hera nodded, and disappeared again. I stared at the spot where she was for a moment, and then flashed back to my cabin as well.

I teleported straight into the living room. Thalia and Piper were just leaving the bathroom, both of them dripping wet and naked. I noticed that Piper was still squirting cum, although true to what I had said earlier, it vanished without a trace as soon as it hit the floor, same for all the water they were leaking. When Thalia saw me, she said, "Don't forget, Mistress - the Hunters will be here soon." What? I looked at the clock. Almost an hour had passed. Oh well, I wasn't surprised. Time worked differently in magical places, and Olympus was about as magical as they get.

"Well, you need to hurry and get ready too. Don't forget, you need to be there too when they arrive."

Thalia shrugged. "No problem." Then, using her superspeed, she zipped upstairs and was back, hair dry and fully clothed, in about a second, moving so fast it was only because of my enhanced brain capacity that I managed to even see her move at all.

I raised my eyebrows. "Show off." Thalia smirked, and Piper went up to her room to change, and I went and took a shower. When I was done, I went back down and Thalia and I went over to Artemis's cabin to wait for the Hunters.

* * *

 _Thalia's POV_

After Mistress and I waited a while, I got bored. With my greatly enhanced speed, seconds stretched out to seem sometimes infinite, even when I wasn't using my powers. I dashed out of the cabin and let my senses lead me to where the rest of the Hunt was. I made it to the Hunt in less than a second, zooming right up to Kilo. "'Sup?" I said. She jumped.

"Lady Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"Not much. Just wondering what was taking you so long."

"I am sorry, my lady. We were attacked by a couple of monsters while on our way, which held us up. Thankfully nobody was badly hurt, except Yelana-" Kilo pointed towards an Asian-looking girl with grey-black bangs and a ponytail **(Picture Yandere-chan from Yandere simulator)**. Kilo continued "-who got a couple of cuts and twisted her ankle."

I frowned. "Let me see if I can do something about that," I said. I closed my eyes in concentration, and the area darkened, until no sunlight shone through. It was now the equivalent of night, at least for a square mile. As stray moonbeams shone through the leaves, I plucked one from the air as if it was solid matter, stretched it thin to form some sort of cloth, and wrapped it around Yelena's injuries. When I let go, the moonlight bandages stayed, though they swayed and shimmered as if about to disappear any second. "That should do it," I said. "It should heal much faster now." Sure enough, the moonlight was already dissipating, and when it was gone, so were Yelena's injuries.

"Thank you, Lady Thalia," Yelena said gratefully. "But are you okay? Using so much power must be hard on you," she said worriedly.

As the night disappeared and it became daytime again, I had to admit I did feel a little dizzy. But I shook it off and I was good as normal. I assumed it was because of Mistress Annabeth's influence that I wasn't extremely tired, but I couldn't tell the Hunters that. Instead, I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Come on though. Now that you're better, you should be back soon."

Kilo nodded and I ran back to Mistress Annabeth's cabin. "Are they coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. They were attacked on their way here but they're good to go, they should be here in like ten or so minutes."

As Mistress Annabeth nodded, time slowed down until it looked like she was barely moving again. It struck me that until I completely mastered my powers, a short amount of time like ten minutes would feel like ages if I kept thinking and seeing in superspeed. I concentrated on looking at things at a normal rate, and asked Mistress, "Do you mind if I go wait in the cabin for a while?" Mistress nodded again.

"Sure. I'll send you a telepathic message as soon as the Hunt walk in - then you can use your superspeed to enter fast enough that they don't see you come in."

"Okay! Thanks, Mistress!"

Mistress Annabeth started to say, "No problem," but I was out and back in my room in her cabin before she could finish.

I took a deep breath. I stared at the clock on the wall and made the hands slow down until they moved so slowly they barely moved at all. Then, I sped time up until a normal rate again. I did this multiple times, until I could do it effortlessly. I looked at the clock. Three minutes had passed, which left me with about seven. If I used my powers right, that was more than enough time. I wanted to see exactly how many times I could make myself cum in that amount of time, while leaving long enough to get showered and changed again.

First, I removed my clothes, pinching and twisting my nipples as I took my shirt off. I twisted around and gave my ass a good slap as well. I sat down on my bed and ran a finger across my hairless pussy, and then slowly stuck one finger in. My pussy still super tight from barely ever having sex before. I remembered that I was still a virgin, and Mistress Annabeth or Master Percy would have to fix that. I slid another finger in, and then another. I slowly fit one hand into myself, and then I pushed the other in too, until I was double fisting myself. I shuddered from pleasure, feeling myself to be close to coming. I removed one hand and used it to push one of my tits up to my mouth, and I sucked it and squeezed it and bit my nipple.

I took out the other hand from my pussy, running a finger along my clit for a short moment before I brought up my other hand to squeeze my other tit. I moaned, bringing that one up to suck on too. It didn't take long before I came, the liquid squirting out from my pussy, normal rate at first, but once it left me it slowed too, until it was sort of hanging suspended in the air. That gave me an idea. I left the cum floating in the air, knowing that it would disappear as soon as it touched the bed.

I walked at a relaxed pace into Piper's room. I found her lying on her stomach reading one of those teen gossip magazines, wearing shorts that were pretty much the length of panties, and a bra that was _way_ too small for her enormous rack, showing off excess amounts of cleavage. All this did nothing more than excite me even more.

I started moving at a normal time again and cleared my throat. Piper looked up. "Oh, hey, Thalia," she said, setting down the magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hunters won't be here for another five minutes. Plenty of time."

Piper laughed.

"For you, maybe."

"Anyway, so I thought, since we have some time on our hands, we might want to finish where we left off?"

"Sure, why not? Here, I'll just-" Piper's voice slowed and deepened as I started to use my superspeed. I walked over to her, and pulled her up to a sitting position. She moved weirdly, easy enough but sort of sluggish. I positioned her further until she was standing upright, still talking in super-slo-mo - her brain not having caught up yet with what was happening.

I ripped off her bra, watching her tits bounce and spring to life as they were freed from their confinement. I slowed down a little bit so I could see them bouncing properly, speeding up again when I heard Piper start to say, "Hey, what's-"

I pulled down her shorts, revealing her underwear which was a light grey lace thong, all but two thin strings with a slightly thicker piece of fabric to cover up her pussy. I eased it off her and ran a finger down her clit. She was still squirting, and I lapped up some of the delicious liquid. I then went back to a normal pace.

Piper shrugged off the fact that she was suddenly naked - she seemed to have come to the conclusion that I was using my superspeed. I walked in front of her and sat on her lap, legs wrapped tight around her waist. I grabbed her hands and placed them on my tits. She began to squeeze, and I grabbed the back of her head and started viciously making out with her.

 **Guys I am so so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've been really busy lately. I'll update the Sally story next, but the next chapter might not be too long though. Also, Percy will be coming back into this story real soon!**


	10. Basically A Bunch of Stuff Happens

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, I got sick as soon as I got back and was out of commission for a while. I wanted to make the next update as soon as possible so the ending of this chapter is very cut-off and perhaps not all that well-written. Either way, enjoy...**

Thalia's POV

Approximately five minutes later, Piper and I lay panting on the bed. As soon as I recovered, which was about a quarter of a millisecond, I grabbed Piper's head and kissed her. "Gotta go now. Hope we can do this again soon?"

After Piper answered, I ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. Then, I superspeeded to the Artemis Cabin, just to see if the Hunt was there yet (they weren't). Before the first droplets of water touched the bathroom floor, I ran back in and quickly got showered, changing into my Huntress clothes. Right on time, I heard Mistress Annabeth's voice in my head, saying, You'd better get here quick, I see the Hunters.

I ran into the cabin just in time to see Mistress slip her Yankee's cap onto her head and disappear. A second later, there were knocks on the door, and I threw it open. Outside were the sixteen members of the Hunt.

"Lady Thalia." Kilo said respectfully. "How are you?"

I laughed. "It's been like an hour since I saw you last." Kilo sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"I know, my Lady. I just-" She seemed at a loss for words.

"Eh, it's fine." I gestured for everyone to come in. They did, filling up the bunks with their travel packs. I quickly walked to the front door, locking it. "Now, there's someone who's been wanting to see you."

-insert linebreak here-

Annabeth's POV

As soon as Thalia locked the door, I whipped off my cap. "Hello, girls." They looked shocked, but before anyone had a chance to say anything, I snapped my fingers, hypnotising everyone in the room. "Nice to see you again."

I turned to Thalia, who had also fallen under my spell, and spoke directly to her. "Go wait outside the cabin, make sure no one comes in." She nodded briskly and robotically in the way that hypnotised people do, and unlocked the door, waiting outside.

I faced the Hunters again. "From now on, this Hunt will no longer be a company of immortal virgin hunters, all under Artemis. Instead, I'm going to use it as a different use - it shall merely be an excuse for why those I have chosen to be my sex slaves cannot date. Starting now, you will be my Hunters, and this will be my Hunt."

I instantly transferred all the knowledge and rules and basics to the minds of all of the Hunters. "Have you got any questions?"

In a monotone, everybody said together, "No, Mistress Annabeth."

"Good. Now, line up, oldest to youngest. I want to see what you all have to offer." I snapped my fingers, unhypnotising them and getting rid of their clothes at the same time.

First up was a girl named Jamie. She was the oldest, at sixteen. She had a tall, skinny figure, pale skin, deep blue eyes and shoulder-length green-blue hair, which I was told was natural.

"My mother was a river nymph," She said. "I got most of her looks." She also had decent sized tits, and a small, firm ass. I could sense that she got easily horny, even before. She must have had troubles hiding her sexual urges from the rest of the Hunt.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked.

"I'm a slightly better swimmer than most other people. Other than that, nothing."

"Okay." I put my hands on her shoulders and sent a burst of power to her. "You'll start ageing, slowly though, since I'll need to use a lot of my power to age all of you." I briefly addressed the whole line-up. "When you're all the physical age of 18, you'll present yourselves to me to be claimed."

Everyone bowed their heads and said, "Yes, Mistress Annabeth." I moved down the line. Next was Kilo, Thalia's second-in-charge.

(I have no idea how I described Kilo earlier and I am currently wifi-less and unable to check on my earlier work, so again…roll with it. This will be how she looks from now on.) I had to admit, she wasn't at all bad-looking. She had honey-brown hair with a few darker streaks, which was chopped short, similar to the way Piper's was. At a glance, her eyes seemed to be a shade of amber, but when I looked closer, I could see that they were a light brown, with golden flecks. She had a more rounded face, and was pretty tan from all her years as a hunter.

"How long have you been in the Hunt?" I asked.

"Around 200 years, Mistress." Her voice was almost musical, sweet as honey.

She was quite short, even for her age. ("How old are you?" "Fourteen, Mistress") Even so, her tits had already developed completely, and were definitely at least a D cup. She also had a fairly large ass, which bounced a little when I slapped it. I sensed she was extremely tight, and that she had trained herself to not have any sexual urges whatsoever. I recalled Thalia telling me one time that even though the Hunters physically didn't age, most still did start having said urges when they became the age that they would have been if they weren't immortal, and apparently everyone in the Hunt besides her had been there for at least 50 years.

I put the heel of my palm to her forehead and made her horny 24/7, always looking for someone or something to fuck, and for her pussy to always let anything in easily, and then clench up right away. As an afterthought, I also made her ass incredibly sensitive, but any pain she felt would become pleasure, and I have her the ability to lactate.

She shuddered as the changes came over her, and I could sense that she was getting wetter and wetter. When I was through with her, she would be a right slut.

I asked Kilo if she had any powers.

"I'm a distant legacy of Apollo, so I have some prophetic powers, but they're very limited. I can sometimes sense if something good or bad is about to happen, but that's about it."

I nodded. She might be a good slave to have, I thought. I sent a telepathic message to Thalia, who was outside.

How do you feel about Kilo joining us now? I asked Thalia. She's skilled, and I have a feeling she would make a good addition, but it would take a lot of your power to age her immediately. I felt her think back.

It's okay, I thought. It'll just take a little while longer to age everyone else. I felt Thalia mentally shrug. Okay then, she thought.

I faced Kilo again. I touched my index and middle finger to the space between her eyes and sent another burst of power to her, and she started to age.

She grew taller until the was a little higher than my chin, maintaining her petite physique. Her tits grew a bit larger and became perkier, her ass swelling and staying bouncy. Her stomach, which originally had visible abs, became flat. Her eyes became a little larger and slightly more almond-shaped. Her hair grew longer, evening out as it grew and then becoming choppy again as I decided I liked it. A few more streaks appeared as it grew out, and the very tips of her hair turned a lighter brown, almost blond. The hair around her pussy, which was already forming a small bush, shrank until it just became a small triangle of hair, short, but still long enough to pull. When she finally stopped changing, she was eighteen.

"I normally would claim you now," I said, "But I want to save some of the good ones for Percy. Thalia will lead you to my cabin, where Aphrodite will teach you everything you need to know."

Kilo bowed, her tits jiggling as she did. "Of course, Mistress," she said. "But, what about my lack of clothes? If someone sees me?"

I brushed her concerns off. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just go." She turned around to leave and I slapped her ass, watching it jiggle and turn red. I could tell that Kilo was on the edge of cumming. She was definitely a good choice.

I went down the line fairly quickly after that. There was Illah (pronounced 'Yihl-lah'), at thirteen, Henriette, also thirteen, and a mortal, Vanessa, thirteen, Claire, twelve, Filmah, twelve, Uriel, twelve, Daisy, twelve, Jacey, eleven, Wendy, eleven, Yelana, eleven, Sam, eleven, Nani, eleven, Vixen, ten, and Mia, the youngest, and apparently the one who had been there the longest (almost a thousand years, she said), at nine.]

The only main problem I'd come across was Uriel. She was tall, and had wavy, fire-red hair, and violet eyes. She told me she was a daughter of Fortuna (halp I forgot the Greek name for her and I have no Internet), and that she her powers made it so that she was resistant to charmspeak, mind control, basically any form of influence.

"Really?" I asked, and realised that my hold on her indeed was starting to slip. She nodded. With all of my power, I said in charmspeak, "Kneel on the floor." She did nothing. Hmm.

I tried using mind control next. I need to kneel on the floor, I thought to her. Still no movement. Directing all of my power towards her, I snapped my fingers, attempting to hypnotise her. Suddenly, a sharp burst of pain bloomed in my head, as I lost my hold on her, and her powers kicked in to counteract mine. Her eyes narrowed as my previous hypnotic instructions were overridden, and she began to realise what was happening. I sighed. It appeared that the only was left to control her was to claim her, right now.

I held out a hand, and using my telekinetic powers, forced her to her knees. I walked closer and forced her head between my legs, and her tongue up and into my pussy. Possibly by luck (being the daughter of the goddess of luck), she hit my g-spot right away, and I came then and there. Uriel pulled back, swallowing some of my cum in the process, and I heard her cry out as her ass glowed grey for a moment, and then my brand appeared on it.

Uriel stood up shakily, and I saw conflict in her eyes for a second, and then they cleared. She looked at me. "I'm sorry for my misbehaviour, Mistress Annabeth. Please, punish me. I deserve it."

Technically, it wasn't her fault, only her demigod programming, but who was I to pass up an offer like that? "I will later. For now, welcome. You are now one of my sex slaves." Seeing as I'd already claimed her, I decided to age her up as well. It would only add a day or so to the ageing process of the rest of the Hunt.

I placed my fingers on her forehead and used my power to make Uriel older. She got taller as the years caught up with her, her hair got longer and longer until it grew almost to her knees. Her violet eyes became a deeper shade, her tits swelled and became much larger, and her ass became bigger as well.

"Thalia should be back by now, she'll take you to my cabin, and you can join Aphrodite and Kilo. In fact, you can have a little practical session." Uriel nodded.

"Of course, Mistress. Anything, Mistress." She left the cabin with Thalia, now an official slave of mine.

When I was finished with everyone else, I left the Artemis cabin, where the other Hunters would stay until they'd aged enough.

I walked back to my cabin, fully naked. There was a slight issue with a daughter or Hermes who saw me but that was fixed with a few words, laced with charmspeak.

When I walked back inside, my jaw dropped. Standing inside my living room was someone I did not expect to see - Percy. I ran to him.

"Percy! I thought you were going to wait for me to teleport you back here!"

He shrugged. "Swimming was fast enough. I didn't want to bother you."

I smacked him on the arm. "Idiot! You're never a waste of my time, and you know that."

Percy chuckled good-naturedly. "Nice to see you too."

"Well, I hope to spend more time with you later. Athena has something for you."

Percy smiled and kissed me. "Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too."

-insert linebreak here-

Percy's POV

I walked into the room where Annabeth had told me Athena was. She was lying on the bed with two other girls, Hestia, and that Aphrodite girl, Delphine. They all looked up. "Master Percy!" They scrambled to stand up in front of me.

I looked at Athena. "Annabeth said you had something for me?"

"Yes, of course, Master Percy." The others left the room. Athena continued. "As a reward for helping to win a war for the second time, I was going to give you a gift. Seeing as you defeated Kronos, I thought it would be fitting for you to have the power to manipulate time."

As the words left her mouth, I felt a tingling all over. Athena continued. "You'll be able to slow down time, speed it up, stop it all together. You'll also have the ability to reset time to a maximum of a day or so, as well as trapping someone or something in a loop, for however long you wish."

When she stopped talking, the feeling resided. But I still felt different - in a way that was hard to explain. "Woah. Cool," I said. "How does it work?"

"In a similar way to the way that you can manipulate water. Just will it to happen. It should come naturally to you."

"Huh." I closed my eyes and willed time to stop. When I opened my eyes, Athena was frozen, unmoving. I looked at the clock on the wall. It had frozen too. "Cool." I concentrated again and time started again. This time, the transition was easier.

I froze time again, then unfroze it. Each time, it got easier and easier to do. Satisfied with my time-stopping abilities, I decided to try my hand at slowing down time or speeding it up and send Athena outside. I glanced at the clock and willed time to speed up. The minute hand ticked. Then again. Faster and faster as I sped up time more and more, until the clock's hand was spinning around the clock faster than I could keep track of. I slowed time until it was running at normal time again. Several hours had passed in the space of just a few seconds. I grinned. Then, I realised that I had just wasted several hours of time.

Didn't Athena say I could turn back time? I thought. I concentrated, and then smiled to myself as I noticed the hands on the clock spinning backwards. Within a short while, time had been reset back to when it originally was.

I seemed to have a pretty good handle on my new powers, and by now I could stop or slow time with barely a thought, so I left the room.

I passed Piper, who was on the way to the kitchen. "Hey, do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked.

She frowned. "I…think she's in one of the rooms on the top floor?"

"Thanks, Pipes." I went in search of my beautiful girlfriend.

When I finally found her, she was in a room with Hera, talking about something. Hera's glazed eyes gave her hypnotism away.

Annabeth turned to me. "I thought you might want the honour of claiming Hera."

"Sure."

"Afterwards, we can have some time together, just the two of us." She turned to leave the room. "Oh, Percy?" Her eyes glinted. "Make it worth it."

"I will." The door closed behind her and I turned to the goddess on the floor. "Your godly powers are of no use. Now, return to your original state." I clapped my hands, and her glazed look disappeared.

Hera looked around, her eyes narrowed and cold. She stood up suddenly. "What? What is this? What am I doing here?" She snapped her fingers, then looked confused as nothing happened. "And why aren't my powers working?"

"Because. Here's the thing: I'm here to claim you."

"Claim me? As what?"

"One of my and Annabeth's sex slaves."

Hera started to shriek out in resentment and outrage, but I waved my hand and said, "Shut up. Now, I could just hypnotise you into being willing to be claimed, but that would be too easy. So we we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you willingly give yourself up to be claimed, or I'll have to force you."

"Never! Besides, what could you, a mere mortal, do?"

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, hypnotising Hera instantly. "Take off your clothes," I said. As soon as Hera did what I asked, I clapped my hands, unhypnotising her. She looked down at herself.

"What have you done to me? Where are my clothes?"

"Just showing you that I can make you do what I want. Now, again: easy way or hard way?"

She said nothing but stood defiantly.

"Fine. Hard way, then." I waved my hand and water from the sink from the joining bathroom flowed into the room. It surrounded her, forming watery chains around her ankles and wrists. I turned them to ice with another flick of my wrist, forming cuffs she couldn't break free from, not without her godly strength.

The cuffs dragged her to the wall, pinning her to it. She struggled to escape, and when I started to undress, she began screaming. I rolled my eyes again. "Oh, shut your mouth," I said, waving my hand to form an ice gag. Her voice was muffled and I advanced.

"Also, your claiming will be different than the rest. While you will still listen to my every command, the rest of the changes will take place gradually. You'll retain your current state of mind for now and slowly become to love me as see me as your Master."

I put my hands on the wall and thrust my dick into her. Hera silently screamed, and I pulled out, and then thrust back in, continuing the process until I felt myself about to cum.


	11. NOT AN UPDATE!

_***NOT AN UPDATE***_

Heh, hey guys. I'm really sorry that this isn't a proper update. It's just that, I've been feeling really pressured (not that it's your fault, this is just the kind of person I am) to update, and while I really wish I could, I have a LOT of things to do and basically, the thought of me needing to update my stories is just kind of adding to the stress. Please note that I am NOT going on hiatus, absolutely not, but to try and cope with everything I've got on my plate right now, I'm just saying that updates might be a little less frequent. Of course, that just means I'll have to work extra hard to give you good chapters when I DO update, right? No? Ehh. Anyways, thank you all for being so patient. I'll try to give you guys a short little update soon, but until then.

-TheDemigodGirl


	12. A Queen is Claimed

**I've decided to try another thing, which is basically that some point soon, I'm going to start another story, which will be basically just small side-stories of this one and my Sally one. If any of you are interested, you can give me some suggestions for short arcs for each mini-story, and if I get suggestions, I'll try my best to write them. I'll also be posting shorter character arcs for this story that will be canon to my plot, but not in the timeline, although once I post one of the character arcs, whatever changes I've made in it will then be continued in the actual story (provided that I remember them, because I seem to have bitten off slightly more than I can chew when it comes to all the character alterations I've made in this story. I'll be putting some info about each character in the side story as well, partially for you guys but mostly for me). I would just put these side stories into the main one, but then I'm worried I'll get confused so yeah. Thanks for reading this slightly longer A/N, and thanks for being patient with me seeing how I've taken a while to update.**

* * *

 _Percy's POV_

I came in Hera's pussy, filling it right up. I dissolved her ice gag, so I could hear what she had to say. As the brand that symbolised my claiming of her was burned into her ass, she screamed in pain. When it was done, I evaporated the rest of her chains.

"Turn around," I said. She glared at me with pure hatred, but her body didn't resist, and she turned as I asked. On her ass there was a symbol of a trident - it burned blue for a moment, then the glow died down until only the mark was left.

I have her ass a little pinch. She yelped, loudly. It must still hurt from being branded with my mark. I used a little power to make her ass super sensitive, and gave it a hard smack, making it bright red. It must have hurt a lot, but Hera stifled any sounds of pain. She must have been quite determined to defy me. Oh well. Her efforts would be futile, in the long run anyways.

"Be back for you later, you filthy slut." I winked at her and walked towards the door. "Don't go anywhere." I closed the door, smirking slightly to myself.

Now that Hera was taken care or for the moment, I walked back into the room where Annabeth was waiting. "Hey babe," she said when she saw me. "Hera all right?"

"Yup. Now it's our turn." I grinned.

Annabeth smiled. "Finally."

"Come with me," I asked her. "I have something I want to show you," I said.

She laughed. "Sure, Seaweed Brain."

While we walked to the front door of the cabin, I used my powers to stop time, leaving only Annabeth and me invulnerable to the time-freeze. I walked her outside the cabin, and the two of us stood just outside the door, looking at the frozen scenery. The leaves on the trees were stationary, birds hung suspended in the air, and other campers were stuck in whatever position they'd been.

She whistled softly. "Damn. That is pretty cool. Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not quite."

I brought her to the water's edge, where even the waves had stopped. For once, I was this close to the ocean and I didn't hear thousands of tiny sea creatures' voices calling out to me, which, to be honest, was a bit of a relief. Gets annoying after a while.

I held out my hands and parted the sea, leaving a space of maybe two meters or so for us to walk. I didn't bother closing the gap behind us - it would close on it's own once I restarted time.

We continued out into the deep until I felt we were far enough, the two of us looking at all the sea creatures frozen in suspended animation. Eventually I levelled off from the slope of the sand, and then used the water to form a hardened ice base. I closed off the exit behind us so that we were in a large water dome, at least the size of a large room. I raised the heat of the ice until it was comfortable - I knew it wouldn't melt until time unfroze, and then turned back to Annabeth. "I thought we could use some privacy," I said. "We haven't had enough time alone together lately."

Annabeth smiled. "I thought you would never say something."

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy manipulated some of the water that was still frozen in time to form several objects around the ice-room, namely a bed, chair, and several chains and gags, also all made out of ice. I lay down on the bed, which was less like ice and more like jello, being caught somewhere between the liquid and solid state, and not freezing, so it was comfortable. Percy gently rubbed my belly, his hands starting from just above my belly button. He brought his mouth to my tits, slowly and gently sucking each sensitive one.

He slowly moved his hands down my body, his thumbs digging slightly into the grooves above my hip bones, and then bringing his hands down to gently stroke my legs. He walked around until we were perpendicular to each other, and we passionately, taking turns to explore each other's mouths. He brought his fingertip to my pussy and started gently stroking my clit, each stroke getting me more and more on edge. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, and though I wanted to grab his whole hand and shove it inside of me, I didn't.

Eventually, he slid one finger inside of me, and the another, and then his whole hand was inside of me. He started slowly pumping his fist, and I laid my hand back, enjoying the pleasure. Eventually, he stopped, and it was my turn to pleasure him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, and I placed myself between his legs, kneeling. I gently started sucking the head of his dick, swirling my tongue around, while using my hands to fondle his balls. Percy tilted his head back in pleasure as I began to deep throat him. Soon enough, he said, "Babe, I'm gonna cum." He came in my mouth, filling it up with the delicious liquid. I swallowed as much as I could, and the rest spilled out of my mouth, falling to the floor and then a few moments later, getting caught in the time freeze and not moving.

I spent a little longer pleasuring Percy until I wanted the real thing. I stood up, wiping my mouth, and gently pushed on him until he was lying flat on his back. I climbed up so I was on top of him, moved myself so that my pussy was right above his fully erect dick, and then thrust downwards on him, his huge dick penetrating my tight pussy. I clenched as I moved up again, and then positioned myself to that just the tip was inside of me. I thrust down again, and Percy reached up to give my tits a squeeze. My tits were so huge, when he placed his hand on one it didn't even cover them all. He gently pushed up, circling them around and squeezing, while all the while I was thrusting myself up and down on his dick, increasingly getting faster and faster.

Eventually, Percy put one arm around my waist and gently dragged me down so I was fully laying on top of him. He kissed me on the lips, and then moved down, lips gently tracing my skin, until he reached one of my nipples, and bit playfully. It hurt slightly, but the pain only added to my wetness and I shivered slightly as I felt myself getting ready to cum. He started sucking on my nipple, and I let out a soft sigh. I gently wrapped my legs around him, and he stopped sucking and rolled over, so that he was on top instead.

He carefully detached my legs from his body, and then pushed my legs wide apart. Since I was now so flexible, they spread apart easily without any strain. He started high, titty fucking me hard. I grabbed my tits and pushed them closer together, letting his huge cock rub them. I licked the tip of his dick when it came close enough to my mouth to touch, and I could sense him becoming close to coming.

He moved down, and started rubbing his dick against my clit. I started moaning loudly, and in an attempt to stifle the loud noises I was making, I pushed one of my huge boobs up to my mouth and started such on my nipple, using the other hand to squeeze and grope my other titty, barely containing myself with all the pleasure I was receiving.

Soon enough, Percy moved more so that just his tip was inside me. He gently, slowly pushed inside...and then came back out again. "Mmm!" My voice was muffled because of the tit inside it, and so I stopped sucking just long enough to exclaim, "Percy, I need you inside me!"

I saw the glint of a playful smile in his eye, and he said, "Now, are you sure about that?" He asked, chidingly.

"Yes!"

"Well..." He rubbed my clit, pretending to be in deep thought. I shivered again.

"Percy!"

"Okay then, if you say so." He thrusted deep in me, and started pounding me hard. I moaned, much louder than before. I rubbed one nipple, circling it with two fingers, and brought my tit, the other this time, to my mouth to suck. Percy started pounding me faster and faster, and I sensed that he was just about to cum..

His cum filled me right up, spilling over and getting everywhere. He took out his dick and sprayed me all over, covering my waist, stomach, tits, and face, some getting in my mouth. I wasted no time in licking myself up, trying to get as much of his delicious cum in my mouth as I could. I reached a hand to my pussy and scooped out as much cum as I could, and brought that to my mouth and drank it too.

Percy wasted no time idling around, and went back for round two right away. He thrusted inside me again and again, and I tossed and turned my head. I was getting to my climax, and it was definitely nothing small...

When I came, the force of it was so strong that it almost forced Percy's dick outside of me. I couldn't help it - it was so much, that I couldn't help but scream loudly, much louder than I had before, out of pure pleasure and enjoyment.

For a moment, my scream seemed to ripple through the air, the sound waved almost visible...

And then the time-freeze shattered.

And 50 meters of water came crashing down.

* * *

 **Heyyy, sorry for the cliffhanger, but then again, she's with Percy, so how bad could the situation really be? Sorry for the chapter that's much shorter than usual, and how long it's been since the last proper chapter. Don't forget to check out my side stories, which I should have posted by the time this chapter is up, but if not then it should be real soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **(And once again, sorry to all my fans who had to put up with such a long pause.)**


	13. Reclaimed (Part 1)

**First of all, I'm going to answer a question that a Guest asked before I forget: 'Why did Percy make all the stuff when nothing but the bed got used?' To be honest I don't know, sometimes I plan before writing a chapter, sometimes I just wing it and write as things pop up into my head and thus have no idea where I'm going to take the story. From a logical perspective, I guess maybe comfort? To make it feel more roomy? I don't know, I just hate really empty rooms, gives me the shivers. Also, their session was cut somewhat short, due to *waggles eyebrows* a sudden turn of events. So maybe they were going to use some of those things. But I'm not professional, so naturally I will have some plot holes here and there. But thanks for asking, anyways.**

 **Okay, enough jammer, I guess. Mostly just wanted to answer that questions because I have issues and get defensive too easily. Anyway. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy thrust his hand up in one swift motion and stopped the water that was falling around us, using his powers to force it back into a dome-shape. He quickly turned the water that made up the walls around us into ice so that when he stopped controlling it, it stayed where it was. He looked at me. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Did you stop the time freeze?"

"Nope, not me. It must have been you."

"What?"

"I know. You shouldn't have been able to do that."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "I should go ask Aphrodite about it. She'll probably know, seeing as she gave me my powers in the first place." I grabbed Percy's arm and teleported the both of us to where Aphrodite was at the moment.

She looked up suddenly. "Oh! Mistress Annabeth! And Master Percy! What can I do for you?"

"Something weird just happened," I said. "Percy had frozen time, and then I screamed, and then for some reason I think that caused time to resume again."

"Hmm." Aphrodite looked deep in thought. "You should ask Artemis. She's quite a powerful goddess, she should know something about this strange burst of power you suddenly had."

I flashed Artemis to us, and repeated what I'd told Aphrodite.

"I think I know what happened," Artemis said. "Since you have so much power, and now you have so many people under your control, including several goddesses, I think your powers might be slightly overwhelmed, causing you to be able to do things you don't have full control of."

"Is there any way to gain control?" I asked.

"There should be," Artemis said hesitantly, glancing at Aphrodite. "With the two of us combined, we should be able to use our powers to boost your own, which should amplify your powers enough so that you can have control over these new abilities. But..."

"But?"

"But because we'll essentially be 'rebooting' your powers, you'll have to reclaim us all over again. The brands will vanish and it'll be as if you never claimed us at all."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Will I have to reclaim you right away?"

"Well, the effects of your claiming us will disappear as soon as we transfer power to you, so sort of, yes."

"Well, I can claim Artemis for you," Percy piped up. "Since it'll be like she never claimed you, you'd technically still be a virgin, right, Artemis?"

"Yes, Master Percy."

"Cool." Percy grinned. "I've never fucked a virgin goddess before."

"I'll do Aphrodite then," I said. I turned back to the two goddesses. I snapped my fingers, and a thick celestial bronze collar kappeared around both of their necks. "This should block your powers once you're done," I said, "So you don't try to use them to get away."

"Oh, one more thing," Aphrodite added. "Once you do claim us again, we'll remember everything like it happened before, so you won't have to teach us anything new or anything like that. Also, since you can give yourself a dick,you can also claim someone by cumming inside of their pussy, " She told me, and I nodded.

"Well then, if there's nothing else, then you can go ahead and transfer your powers," I said.

The two goddesses nodded and began to glow, one pink and the other silver, and the glow slowly became two streams of colored light, both of which slowly flowed away from the goddesses and into me. It was a weird ghostly feeling, unlike anything I'd ever felt before, and it was a mix of both pleasantly comfortable and slightly nauseating. I closed my eyes until the feeling passed.

Once I opened my eyes, Aphrodite and Artemis were slumped on the ground, unconscious. I walked around so I could have a view of their asses - the marks that had symbolised my claiming of them were gone. I turned to Percy. "Once they wake up, they'll probably be a handful. I don't think we'll want them in the same room."

Percy shrugged. "S'fine. Can you teleport us to another room?"

"Sure." I snapped my fingers and both Percy and Artemis disappeared. Which was good too, because almost the moment after, Aphrodite opened her eyes and looked up.

She started out looking slightly confused, then noticed the lack of clothes between the two of us, and her eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth? What is this?" She snapped her fingers, trying to use her powers to teleport away, and looked surprised when nothing happened.

"It's okay," I said, walking towards her slowly. "Soon enough you'll be my bitch again, and then you'll know what's happened."

I snapped my fingers, and Aphrodite was instantly hypnotised, a blank slate. I used my telekinesis to make her stand up. I slowly reached my hand down between her legs and used my finger to gently rub her clit. I could sense that she wasn't feeling anything and used my powers to slightly alter her hypnotised state so that she could still feel pleasure.

I slipped two fingers inside her pussy and started pumping slowly. Once her pussy was well-lubricated with all of her juices, I used my powers to turn my own pussy into a dick, and had Aphrodite turn over so that she was kneeling. I spread apart her ass cheeks and held her against my body. I brought the tip of my dick to the entrance of her asshole, and pushed in. I pounded her ass gently at first, wanting to get to the good part once she was reclaimed. I felt myself getting closer to cumming, and just before I did, I took my dick out and rolled Aphrodite over onto her back, wrapping her legs around me so I could get my dick inside of her pussy. It slid in and I came, filling it up and then pulling out to spray my cum all over her body. I then turned her back over so that I could see the brand being formed on her ass. Once again, it was a grey owl. As soon as I saw it was there, I clapped my hands and unhypnotised Aphrodite.

She turned to look at me, and her eyes widened. "Oh, Mistress Annabeth! Was I trouble just now, when I was unclaimed? I hope not. If I was, please, punish me, Mistress."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "I'm going to fuck your ass so hard, that'll be punishment enough." Aphrodite bowed her head.

"I'll do whatever you say, Mistress."

I had her get on her knees, and use her hands to hold her ass cheeks apart so I had easy access. Every time I pushed back in, she let out a little moan and released her grip. I moved her hands back to where they should be and removed my dick from her ass. I pushed her waist up so it was higher and she was basically standing up holding her ass, and I thrust in again, hard.

I slid a finger inside her pussy and moved it around, trying to find her g-spot, all the while continuously ass-fucking her. I took my finger out to stroke her clit, and Aphrodite moaned again, her hands slipping once more. I stopped stroking and put her hands back on her ass. "Keep them there," I said.

I kept stroking her clit and fucking her, until she said, "Mistress, I- I'm going to cum!"

"Don't cum until I say so." I heard her sigh, but she didn't say anything.

I felt that I was going to cum soon too, so I took my dick out and made her stand up facing me against the wall. I grabbed her legs so that I was holding her by the waist against the wall and pushed my dick inside of her pussy. I thrust in, pulled slightly out, thrust in, pulled slightly out, until I knew I was basically going to cum. "Once I cum," I said, "you can too."

I let go of her so she had to stand, and then got her to kneel down so that she could fit her mouth around my dick. With her natural expertise at sex, she immegiately deep-throated me, and I came in her mouth. "Swallow," I said, once I took my dick out from her mouth. She did, a few stray streams of my cum leaking out. I reached a hand down between her legs and scooped up some of the cum thatwas streaming out between her legs and drank it.

I turned my dick back into a pussy and pushed Aphrodite onto the floor. "Now the real fun begins," I said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delayed chapter guys, had a lot of big projects coming up and I've really been quite busy. Regardless I have stayed up way past what time I really should be going to bed in order to make sure I get enough sleep to properly function for the day to write this short chapter for you. Anyways, not sure when the next one will be out but once again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
